


Lovers who haven't met yet

by Myulalie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Relationships, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet-Cute, Moving In Together, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoos, Truth or Dare, cat play dates, getting tattoos, matching tattoos, tour guide!magnus, vet!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie
Summary: "I dare you to get matching tattoos with a stranger."It starts with truth or dare (or maybe when Magnus catches a slightly tipsy Alec before he falls).It’s the story of two people who love animals and hope their cats will get along too, because they’re slowly falling in love. The course of surprising dates and thoughtful gestures : two strangers, lovers who haven’t yet met.- previously titled: Alec 😻 (Alec with a :cat: emoji)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 189
Kudos: 257
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	1. Clary's flannel isn't that interesting

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:
>
>> “i was playing drunk truth or dare with my friends and one of them dared me to get matching tattoos with a stranger, but you just went along with it” AU  
> — on [dailyau.tumblr.com](https://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/170460120825/i-was-playing-drunk-truth-or-dare-with-my-friends)
> 
> This is a work of fiction, meant for entertainment. The characters and events are not real, nor are they entirely realistic.  
> Obviously, you do whatever you want with your bodies. However, please bear in mind that getting a tattoo is a commitment and something you should take the time to think about before making a decision.
>
>> _Credits:_  
>  Inspiration for the tattoo: [matching kittens](https://www.zupimages.net/up/20/43/hgj8.png).
> 
> You can tweet me at **#myulalie**! 

The Hunter’s Moon is noisy and Alec wonders what he’s doing here. It’s not the first time he asks himself that question, but he’s nowhere closer to an answer than he was a few hours ago. He needs to pee, because he had two beers in the meantime and shuffles out of the booth, apologizing when he steps on Maia’s feet and nearly falls in Simon’s lap. 

Jace laughs and Alec swears under his breath because if Jace had been helpful enough to stand up and let Alec out of their side of the booth, Alec would not have needed to bother the others. Isabelle snickers along Jace and Alec regrets the time when he would team up with his best friend to bother his little sister. Nowadays, it feels like Isabelle and Jace conspire against him more often than not. 

Alec stumbles on his way to the bathroom. He’s a lightweight, sue him. Most people don’t believe it, because Alec is tall but his lithe build and slim waist should be a dead give away if anyone asks him. Fairy lights twinkle all around and the bar bathes in warm, amber light.

He bumps against a table and apologizes profusely, patting a young man on the shoulder. Golden eyes look up at him and the stranger smiles kindly, reaching out to stabilize Alec while his friends sigh and shake their heads.

“Hey there darling, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Alec breathes out.

“Do you need help to get back to your table?” 

“No, it would look weird if you helped me,” Alec frowns, this doesn’t make much sense. “I’m going to the bathroom,” he exclaims once he knows what’s missing. 

Alec goes to pat the stranger on the shoulder again when he notices he never retracted his hand. The man doesn’t seem to mind, blond streaks in his charcoal hair and his nose scrunched up with a grin. 

“Indeed. Wouldn’t want anyone to get ideas,” he agrees.

“Is that glitter?” Alec asks, leaning in to watch the stranger’s face closely.

“Yeah. Do you like it?” 

“Magnus!” a woman exclaims.

The aforementioned barely glances at his friends, tilting his head up to let Alec see his makeup. Alec nods, smiling and steps back to give the table a once over. Magnus’ friends look torn between amusement and dismay. 

The woman looks regal, her head held high. She’s bald, with golden loop earrings dangling on either side of her neck and her eyelashes heavy with blue mascara. It sets off her skin tone, dark and gold. 

Next to her are two men, both in suits. They’re very classy, unlike Alec and his ratty clothes, a hoodie full of holes (or rather, missing too much fabric, really) and washed out jeans because he’ll wear them out before he even _considers_ the idea of buying a new pair. 

“I should go,” Alec articulates slowly, pointing at the bathroom.

“Sure. See you around,” Magnus grins. 

Alec smiles too and trips as he steps back but he straightens to the best of his ability and runs off to the bathroom as though nothing happened. 

He steals a glance at Magnus’ table on his way back, studying the blond man with wide cheekbones and sharp jaw line. His tweed suit feels somehow more severe than the sleek black one of the man next to him. 

Magnus’ third friend looks younger than the rest of them, honey-brown hair and sun-kissed skin like a Renaissance masterpiece. Alec envies their easy banter and fits of laughter as he sits back at his own table, among his friends and family. 

“Alec, took you a while! We’re playing truth or dare,” Isabelle says.

Alec wonders why he didn’t lock himself in a bathroom stall instead of coming back. Maybe he should have stopped by Magnus’ table again. He contemplated it (it’s the reason he came out of the bathroom in the first place) but he didn’t dare interrupt Magnus’ time with his friends again. 

“Truth or dare?” Jace challenges Alec.

“Truth,” Alec shrugs.

“Did you have a crush on Mr. Starkweather in middle school?” 

“What?” Alec wheezes. 

“I guess that’s a yes,” Isabelle jumps in, smiling deviously.

“I didn’t!” Alec defends himself. 

Maia almost falls off her chair from laughing and Simon helps up stay upright, eyes blown wide behind his glasses. Jace crosses his arms and leans back against the booth, staring Alec down while Isabelle pushes a drink her brother’s way.

“Drink up brother,” she commands. 

“I had a crush on Mr. Herondale,” Alec admits begrudgingly instead.

“Ew,” Maia mimes gagging and Alec feels his cheeks heating up. 

He doesn’t fight his blush and glances at Magnus’ table again. They’re still here. Maybe someone can give Alec a dare to ask the guy for his number. If Magnus refuses Alec can just say it was for a game and not feel too bad about it. 

“Simon, truth or dare?” he asks eventually when his friends settle down.

The game goes on. 

Alec’s turn come back too early to his taste but Magnus and his friends are still there so Alec mans up and squares his shoulders. It’s Maia challenging him this time, so he holds her gaze as he makes his choice.

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to get matching tattoos with a stranger,” she smirks. 

Well, that’s not quite Alec hoped for. He glances at Magnus’ table again and feels Maia’s eyes on him as she catches him in the act. Oh. Maybe she knows what she’s doing then. 

“That’s not fair, nobody will want to get a tattoo with him,” Simon whines. “And Clary always says they don’t let drunk people get tattoos.” 

Clary is Simon’s childhood best friend and a tattoo artist. 

She goes by Clark sometimes. Jace is hung up on her, has been for years but she doesn’t seem to notice. To be honest, Jace doesn’t know Clary all that well, and doesn’t know about Clark at all. The blond is a bit obtuse at times and Alec fears his best friend would not understand. Clary seems to think so too, doesn’t believe Jace would be into her if he knew because Jace is painfully straight.

Maybe they’re too harsh on Jace though, he’s been around Alec since they were children and never batted an eye when Alec came out. Jace punched the kids who had an opinion on Alec being gay and thought it was okay to voice it.

Alec sighs and glances at Magnus’ table again, surprised to find the man significantly closer than he was before. Actually, Magnus is standing by Alec’s table and he smiles, a see-through shirt clinging to his chest. It’s burgundy, woven with golden threads but Alec is more interested in the skin beneath. 

“Hey! I apologize, I happened to overhear you guys talking about a dare. Getting matching tattoos with a stranger was it?” Magnus asks. 

“I love your lipstick, what shade is it?” Isabelle cuts in before anyone can reply. 

Magnus beams and tells her, grabbing the thing from his back pocket and showing her. Maia leans in as well and pushes Isabelle’s hair behind her ear, kissing her temple.

“I’m not sure it suits your skin tone,” she says gently. 

“I think a tad darker would be better,” Magnus agrees. 

Simon nods along but it’s obvious he doesn’t know the first thing about makeup. Alec looks exactly like Simon does right now, when Isabelle takes him shopping. He wonders if Isabelle and Maia are still hooking up with Simon but doesn’t ask, turning to talk to Magnus instead. Jace beats him to it, propping is elbow on the table and flexing. 

“Why, did you plan on getting a tattoo tonight?” 

“Jace,” Alec hisses.

“I did, actually,” Magnus replies. 

Alec glances at Magnus’ friends and they’re shaking their heads but don’t try to interfere, watching from afar. Maybe Alec was not the only one looking for an excuse to talk to the other man again. Huh, that’s unexpected. He smiles though and leans in, cutting in before Jace speaks again.

“What kind of tattoo?” 

“Something to do with cats. I love cats,” Magnus grabs his phone next. “That’s Chairman Meow.” 

Alec sucks on his lip because the lock screen is a picture of Magnus booping his nose with a gorgeous Maine Coon. The cat is light gray, almost white on his face and belly. He looks small, too and Alec bites his lip before unlocking his own phone to look for a picture of his cat.

“This is Church,” he says.

“A Russian Blue,” Magnus coos.

He takes Alec’s phone to flick through the gallery and praises Church for a few minutes, making Alec’s face heat up even though the compliments are not for him. Magnus looks reluctant when he finally lets go of Alec’s phone but he smiles as he speaks again.

“So, what do you say? Should we get matching tattoos of our cats?” 

Alec can’t help but smile back. He loves his grumpy cat and he has contemplated the idea of getting a tattoo for a long time now. He couldn’t make up his mind for a design though, because this isn’t a decision he wants to regret. Maybe this is the push that he needs, Alec loves animals in general. 

“I mean, I guess it could work. You’re a vet,” Maia agrees slowly, almost reluctantly. “I was kidding though, I thought you’d drink.” 

She smiles sheepishly, ducking her head and her Afro bounces slightly. Isabelle bites her lip, hopeless when it comes to her girlfriend and Jace frowns before grabbing a napkin and retrieving a pen from Isabelle’s purse. 

“There, what do you think of that design?” 

Jace drew the outline of two cats over a crescent moon. One of them is white, stretching with a fluffy tail and the other is black, he looks like his sleeping. 

It’s cute and Alec makes his decision without a hint of a doubt. Hopefully he won’t regret it in the morning, he muses as he skims his fingers over the black cat. Magnus’ fingers brush against his as he goes to grab the napkin and Alec shivers.

“I like it.” 

Magnus gestures for Alec to wait and strides back to his table, talking excitedly to his friends. They sigh and shoo him away, obviously tired of his shenanigans. Magnus is back within moments and can barely stand still, buzzing with excitement.

“Are we really doing this?” he asks.

“I really think drunk people shouldn’t get tattoos,” Simon mumbles. 

“We have a friend who is a tattoo artist,” Alec talks over him. 

They head out, Magnus waving one last time at his friends on the way to the door. Simon leads the way to Clary’s tattoo parlor and Alec hangs back to chat to Magnus, fighting back a blush. His cheeks are burning anyway.

“So, where are you getting the tattoo?” 

“Maybe my ankle,” Magnus muses. “you?” 

“I was thinking on one of my shoulder blades.” 

Magnus purses his lips, considering the idea and suddenly, he loops his arm with Alec’s. They walk past a bar and some people catcall Maia and Isabelle. Simon looks ready to shout something rude back but he doesn’t need to. 

Alec never worries about his little sister, she has won too many martial art competitions for that. As for Maia, well she works for the Canine Unit of the NYPD and the dogs she trains are _feral_. Alec thinks they get it from her.

“I might do the same,” Magnus eventually says. 

Jace is talking to Simon and Alec overhears Clary’s name. It’s no surprise, of course Jace would ask Simon about Clary. Especially now that they’re going to her parlor with _Jace’s_ drawing in mind for a tattoo.

“One of these lovely ladies said you’re a vet?” Magnus goes on.

“Yeah, I work for a clinic in Manhattan,” Alec replies. 

“I wish I did something meaningful like saving animals for a living. Unfortunately, I work with life-like stuffed animals and skeletons.”

“Do you work in a museum?” Alec asks.

“Yeah, I give tours.” 

They share stories from work the rest of the way and Alec misses Magnus’ arm against his when they step away from each other to greet Clary. The parlor is small and cramped, the walls covered from the floor up to the ceiling with designs and pictures of Clary's most impressive works.

Simon apologizes for bothering her but Jace pushes him out of the way and explains the dare, showing her his drawing. She laughs, tightening her ponytail before turning to Alec and Magnus.

“Are you guys sure? You really want to do this?” 

Alec is glad that he took the time to talk to her about getting a tattoo, because it makes everything easier. She knows he means it and Magnus does look like he gave it some thought as well. 

“You’re lucky Meliorn is working tonight, we can do them at the same time too!” 

Alec smiles weakly as Clary’s coworker steps out of the rest room. The man’s gigantic plugs earrings always freak Alec out a little but he’ll never admit it. So he pretends he doesn’t mind who takes care of him but silently thanks Clary for deciding to work on Magnus when it gets painful and he focuses on her fiery red hair instead of Meliorn’s body modifications. 

Meliorn has a leaf tattoo on his cheekbone and too many piercings to count. He pulls his long black hair into a bun and weaves jewelry in it, which seems to be a conversation starter for Magnus who chats about it for the duration of their session, glancing at the tattoo artist behind Alec every now and then.

Alec likes to think that Magnus’ dark eyes linger on him too, sometimes. Alec sure looks at Magnus more than he looks at Clary. The man is gorgeous and shirtless, who can blame Alec? Clary’s flannel shirt is not that interesting. 

“Okay, all done!” she exclaims a moment later.

Only then does Alec realize he cannot feel the sting of needles anymore. Here’s to hoping he had gotten over the pain. Clary helps Magnus out of his chair and he tries to get a look at the tattoo over his shoulder, not waiting for Clary to bring a mirror. 

“Don’t worry, it looks cute,” Alec chuckles.

“Really?” Magnus asks. “Turn around, I wanna see yours too.”

Alec obliges and shivers when he feels the other man moving closer to him. Clary notices them and halts, winking at Alec and waiting for the moment to pass. 

“Well. It looks good, just not as good as you,” Magnus purrs.

Their shoulders brush and Alec ducks his head because he can feel his cheeks burning again. Magnus looks at the tattoo with Clary’s help and coos, happy with the results. The white cat looks eerie on his left shoulder blade and three stars flick every time he shifts to get a better look. 

Meliorn holds the mirror for Alec to have a look too and he smiles, liking the sleepy cat on his right shoulder blade. The black ink stands out on Alec’s pale skin and he tries to make the stars flick like Magnus but Alec can’t seem to move the appropriate muscles. 

Clary claps her hands, “Should we let the others see?” 

Alec shrugs, feeling a little sore and follows her back in the reception area. There is an uproar as Jace and Isabelle fight to have a look at Alec’s tattoo. Simon smiles but looks worried still. 

“Get his number,” Maia whispers in Alec’s ear when her turn comes. 

Clary pushes everyone outside to give Alec and Magnus specific instructions about the tattoos. Alec puts his shirt back on and hugs her briefly before joining the others outside. She exchanges numbers with Magnus, who seems to have taken a liking to her and Alec gestures at his friends and relatives to give him a minute as he waits for Magnus.

“Thanks”, he says as soon as Magnus steps outside. 

“No worries darling, I should be the one thanking you. That dare was exactly what I needed to finally get a tattoo.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Alec swallows, it hasn’t sunk in yet.

“I’m Magnus, by the way. I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced.” 

“Alec.”

Magnus looks at him expectantly then and Alec knows it’s now or never. He breathes in, tries not to square his shoulders or appear too moody. He doesn’t want to scare Magnus away now.

"I'm going to give you ten numbers. They may look random, but it's my phone number,” Magnus says before Alec gets to ask him. 

He winks and Alec laughs sheepishly, saving the number and sending a text with a cat emoji. Magnus makes a show of saving him as “Alec” with the very same emoji.

“You’re going to call me tomorrow and pretend you’re checking on me about the tattoo. Then I’ll suggest we go out for a drink some time and you’ll know what I’m really asking is to go on a date with you,” Magnus goes on. 

“What kind of date?” Alec asks, feeling bold. 

“Surprise me,” Magnus shoots back, smirking. 

Alec bites his lower lip but his grin betrays him. He knows exactly what he wants to do. He nods and takes one last look at Magnus before turning around. Magnus mentioned he lives in Brooklyn, Alec is headed the other way. 

He ignores the catcalls as his friends pile up in a Uber with him. Alec has a date to plan.


	2. The Chairman’s birthday is coming up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is planning his first date with Magnus... Meanwhile:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the sweet response to last chapter! Not quite sure where I'm going with this but here we go, enjoy ♥

Magnus is following Clary’s instructions regarding his tattoo when he receives the message and his heart leaps in his chest. It’s a funny feeling, one he hasn’t experienced in a while. Magnus wipes his hands clean of protective cream and grabs his phone, biting his lip.

> Alec 😻 : _Can I ask you something?_  
>  Magnus: _Of course!_  
>  Alec 😻 : _Did you get home safely last night?_

Is Alec even real? Magnus’ friends are wary of Alec but the guy seems genuine, unlike most people Magnus has been in a relationship with recently. He’s already looking forward to their date.

Maybe getting matching tattoos was a little over the top for an ice breaker, especially since Alec was clearly interested before. Magnus is not known for doing things in halves though and he smiles to himself as he chats to Alec all throughout the day, then the week.

They swap pictures of their cats and check on each other, making sure the tattoos are healing properly. And they are, the white cat brings a smile to Magnus’ face every morning when he catches sight of it in the mirror. 

He’s contemplating taking a picture and sending it to Alec when Catarina loses patience and pours all of them drinks one night. Her wide-leg flares are bright blue and she looks very classy with a white the turtle neck. Magnus is pretty sure it was a birthday gift from him. 

“Have you two gone on a date yet?” Ragnor asks gruffly.

They haven’t. Magnus is still waiting for Alec to make a move. He can’t go around doing all the hard work, can he? Alec has to show his interest in Magnus somehow. So Magnus waits and avoids his friends’ eyes as he replies.

“No, not yet.” 

“What’s the use of getting matching tattoos if the guy doesn’t even ask you out?” Raphael voices what everyon thinks.

Magnus doesn’t reply this time. Ragnor settles more comfortably in a bottle green armchair and shoos The Chairman when the cat tries to curl up next to Ragnor. Raphael is not intimidating enough, in spite of his sneer and the Maine Coon stretches on the couch between Raphael and Magnus, threatening to cover Raphael’s suit with cat’s hair. 

The familiar setting doesn’t quite ease Magnus’ worries. He told Alec to ask him out, what else is there to do? It’s not like Magnus regrets the tattoo anyway, he doesn’t need anyone to have a matching tattoo to enjoy the white cat on his shoulder blade. 

Catarina gets the hint when he remains silent and tops his glass up with alcohol. She gives a gentle smile when she hands the drink to Magnus, understanding. Cat wraps herself in colorful quilts and cuddles with sequin covered pillows as she tells them about the latest episode of Grey’s Anatomy, scoffing at everything they got wrong. 

They don’t talk about Alec anymore. Magnus enjoys a night in with his friends and doesn’t send the picture. Alec doesn’t get to see Magnus shirtless again unless he makes a move after all, that’s only fair. 

A few days later, Magnus sees a familiar face in the crowd at the museum. 

Alec stands with other visitors in Magnus’ group, a smile playing at the edge of his lips. It takes a few seconds for Magnus to gather his wits and start the tour as usual. Alec cleaned up well, Magnus notices as he steals a glance under the pretense of checking on his group. He’s pleasant surprise, wearing a denim shirt and dark jeans tucked in combat boots. 

Alec follows around quietly, listening to Magnus’ explanation about the missing bones of a skeleton, then listening again when Magnus talks some more about dinosaurs. 

The group lingers and lags behind on the way out of the exhibit but Alec strides up to Magnus with a wicked smile and mischief twinkling in his clear eyes. A shiver runs down Magnus’ back and he fiddles with the rings on his fingers. 

“So, how did you become a tour guide? I don’t think it gets any cooler, job wise,” Alec says innocently.

Magnus gets annoyed at this sort of questions, usually. Tour guide is not the best job, especially in a museum and he gets asked about it ten times per day, on average. Personal questions are invasive but in Alec’s case it’s a good icebreaker so he plays along.

“I wanted to work with animals,” Magnus replies with a grin.

“Well, you sure get to work with animals we don’t see often at the clinic.”

They chuckle and Alec steps back when Magnus resumes his explanations. The tour guide tries not to roll his eyes every time he tells a kid not to touch the life-like stuffed animals and they do it anyway. Some people take selfies in the grand décor of the museum and Magnus sighs, giving them more time than he really should.

“Have you ever lost someone because they were busy taking selfies or something?”

Magnus startles, surprised and Alec ducks his head sheepishly, apologizing for sneaking up on him. It’s endearing and really, Magnus can’t bring himself to resent Alec. He’s a welcome distraction from the job, Magnus has done the tour too many times to get a thrill out of sharing stories and fun facts. 

“Well, officially the answer is no,” he allows once he gets his breathing back under control.

They smirk to each other and Magnus calls for the group to get moving, guiding them through the museum once again. Alec sticks with him as they walk under elaborate carvings on the ceilings and up marble steps. They move past a marble bust on the landing and Alec points at it without slowing.

“What statue is that?” 

“My friend Ragnor,” Magnus deadpans. 

Alec rolls his eyes but he’s smiling and it feels good to let go of the friendly tour guide persona. Magnus enjoys it while it lasts, making up his answers for a few paintings and a scale model of the city. Alec giggles and the sound is like music to Magnus’ ears. 

They make it to the next area without loosing anyone and Magnus steps away from Alec, reluctant but professional. He wonders what Alec thinks he’s doing by rocking up at Magnus’ work though and cannot find it in him to be annoyed when a kid asks for a toilet break. 

“So, which one is your favorite?” Alec asks while they wait.

“I like the butterfly exhibit,” Magnus shrugs.

Alec hums and goes off to take a closer look. If Magnus keeps an eye on him, it’s only because he doesn’t want Alec to get lost in the museum. And maybe because the view is nice too, Alec is fit. Today, Magnus’ favorite might be the tall veterinarian. 

The tour comes to an end and Magnus hangs around to reply to last minute questions and remind the group of the starting point for the next tour. They scatter without listening to him, as usual but Alec lingers.

“When are we meeting up with the group again?” 

“I told you already,” Magnus replies, arching his eyebrow.

“I just wanted to make sure we had time to grab coffee,” Alec shoots back, grinning.

And then it hits him. Magnus bites his lip and takes Alec’s offered arm, following him into the café for this impromptu and truthfully unexpected date. He’s not wearing his best clothes and his makeup is not as glittery as Magnus would like but it will have to do.

“When I said ‘surprise me’ I meant with something original to do,” he chuckles.

“That’s for the next one.” 

Alec is blushing and Magnus wants to kiss him. He doesn’t, but takes the offered coffee and a piece of carrot cake, already looking forward to the next date. The murmur of conversation breezes through the café and the clatter of cutlery echoes near the windows. Magnus basks in a ray of sunshine and takes a sip of his cup of coffee. 

“I think Church doesn’t approve of the tattoo, he keeps jumping on my back. It hurts,” Alec says with a wince.

“Really? Mine is almost completely healed now,” Magnus replies, frowning.

“Clary says it’s not unusual and knowing I bruise easily she isn’t worried that healing is slower on my side.” 

Magnus tilts his head, slightly worried but Alec shrugs and takes a piece of his cinnamon bun. Clary was very clear about aftercare and signs to look out for. Magnus trusts Alec to be careful and check in with the tattoo artist to make sure it’s healing properly. 

“I can’t wait to take pictures of the tattoo with The Chairman, it’ll look so good on my Instagram. Hopefully yours will heal soon so we can take a picture together too,” Magnus says after a while.

Alec nods, although he looks a little shy at the prospect of taking pictures. Magnus doesn’t press, knowing that most people don’t feel comfortable in front of the camera. 

Cat is the only one of his friends that enjoys taking pictures with him. Magnus barely has any picture of Raphael and there is no use in asking Ragnor to pose, Magnus has long learned to snap a shot and hope it looks okay.

They finish their coffees and chat some more, about Alec’s work before it’s time for Magnus to get back to his own job. The tour guide stands up reluctantly and offers to split the bill but Alec waves him away. 

“Thank you,” Magnus says outside the café.

“Thanks for not finding it creepy when I rocked up at your work. I’ll try to be normal next time… do you actually want to see me again? I’m sorry, I can take no for an answer I swear,” Alec starts rambling.

Magnus can’t help it this time, he leans in and kisses Alec on the cheek. It’s effective, Alec stops talking.

“It was lovely seeing you again and I haven’t had so much fun on a tour in forever,” Magnus smiles. “Thanks for a pleasant surprise, I can’t wait for the next date.” 

Alec nods promptly and walks away, glancing back a few times. 

Magnus catches sight of him in the museum later. The fact that Alec is really interested in natural history warms Magnus’ heart and he loses track of what he was saying. Fortunately, someone asks a question he already replied to and Magnus repeats himself, grateful for the intervention. 

It’s a week later when they see each other again. Magnus is almost late, having spent too much time deciding between the silver and the purple shirt. He went with blue instead. 

He meets Alec at a café, but Alec is waiting outside with two travel cups already. The gesture is lovely and Magnus wonders what Alec has planned since this is obviously not your usual coffee date. Not that Magnus is complaining.

“You had me worried for a moment here,” Magnus teases. “What are we up to this afternoon?”

Alec ducks his head and runs a hand through his dark hair. The street is busy and some people brush past them, grumbling. Magnus steps closer to Alec, tilting his head to meet the other man’s eyes.

“There is this store for vets and people working with animals. I thought you might enjoy it, since The Chairman’s birthday is coming up.”

Magnus presses the cup of coffee against his mouth to hold back a squeal. He loves shopping and the fact that Alec remembers Chairman Meow’s birthday… Well that’s sweet and unlike anything anyone has ever done for Magnus and his cat. 

Alec looks dashing, with a brand new hoodie and dark jeans. Magnus wonders if it’s Alec’s sister’s doing as the man never expressed any interest in fashion. Alec tosses his empty cup of coffee in the nearest bin and Magnus takes a sip from his travel mug, enjoying the welcome warmth on his hands. 

He links one of his arms with the vet’s and off they go. It’s a short walk to the store and Magnus is careful not to spill his coffee when he bumps into people in a hurry. Alec navigates the crowd expertly, keeping Magnus out of harm’s way until he gets rid of the empty travel mug. 

Magnus holds onto Alec’s arm for the rest of their walk anyway and looks around as they enter the store, excited. There are pet toys everywhere, Magnus doesn’t know where to start.

“Are you getting anything for Church?” Magnus asks as they browse the shelves.

“He never likes anything I pick for him”, Alec sighs. 

Magnus chuckles and makes it his mission to find something for Church as well as Chairman Meow. He picks up a feather toy and shakes it in front of Alec, who swats it away with a bashful smile. The vet’s blue eyes shine with what Magnus would like to call affection even as Alec scolds him.

“Stop it.”

Of course, Magnus can’t help but do it again. Alec rolls his eyes and Magnus brushes the vet’s nose with the tips of the feathers. Alec looks adorable as he scrunches up his nose, tilting his head to the side. 

“Come on, Magnus. Stop it,” Alec says again.

“You sure you don’t wanna play?” Magnus grins.

He shakes the toy some more and Alec swats it again. The vet’s hand are wide and square and Magnus gets lost in contemplation of what they would feel like on him. Alec uses the moment of inattention to grab the toy out of Magnus’ hands but the smile on Alec’s face is so big, Magnus can’t find it in him to fake offense. 

“Such a cat.”

Magnus reaches out playfully to pet Alec’s hair and the vet freezes. Magnus stills, wondering if pushed him too far but Alec relaxes slowly and finally allows it. His dark hair is soft and Magnus sighs happily, shuffling closer. He presses a kiss to Alec cheek before dropping his hand. 

“Maybe we could organize a cat date too,” Magnus muses a moment later. “They need to meet each other.”

Alec doesn’t reply but his cheeks are red and Magnus decides it means that Alec doesn’t mind. Good, because Magnus has no intention of letting the vet go anytime soon. 

Magnus ends up buying an interactive tower tracks disc for Church and a new feather toy for the Chairman. He has an inkling Church is the kind of cat who doesn’t want to play with their human, whereas Chairman Meow won’t play if Magnus is not there. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Alec tells him.

“I want to,” Magnus shrugs. 

He smiles to the cashier and hurries to pay before Alec can attempt to buy the tower himself. The vet snorts and Magnus preens, walking towards the exit. He wonders if Alec checked him out on the way to the door. 

They step out of the store holding their respective toys and Magnus turns towards Alec. It’s late afternoon already, too early for dinner but not late enough for drinks. 

“Thank you for a lovely afternoon, Alec.” 

“Thank you for the toy.” 

Alec shuffles his feet, shifting the box to the side and Magnus perks up when the vet leans in. Alec’s lips are warm against his cheek and the kiss lasts a little longer than it probably should. Not that Magnus is complaining. He beams when Alec steps back.

“I’ll see you soon, I hope?” Magnus asks.

Alec nods and Magnus bites his lip as he watches the vet go, looking forward to their next date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text messages at the beginning brought to you by the lovely Lalelilolu ♥


	3. The couch in the rest room is more comfortable than the one in Alec’s flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus are planning a cat play date. In the meantime...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me try to mention everyone's jobs and hobbies while telling a Malec story :')

Alec wakes up to an uproar in his living room and sighs deeply. Maybe he shouldn’t have thanked Magnus for the cat toy. Church loves the tower, but Alec is losing sleep over the cat’s unusual play time hours. 

He grabs his phone and sneaks into the living room, snapping a picture of Church and sending it to Magnus. A quick look at the time lets Alec know that there is no point in going back to bed, so he settle on the couch with cup of coffee and watches Church play with the colorful balls.

“You really don’t like me,” Alec mutters.

Church doesn’t grace him with a reply and Alec stares at the nondescript carpet. His flat his mostly bare, because Alec is used to emergency calls in the middle of the night. He feels like he lives at the clinic sometimes and the couch in the rest room is more comfortable than the one in Alec’s flat. 

He takes one last sip of coffee, wishing there was more, when he gets the call. Alec frowns as he brings the phone to his ear.

“Alec-” Maia starts off but her voice breaks. “It’s Silverclaw, he got shot.” 

Alec drops the cup in the sink and asks her what happened, exactly, as he puts some clothes on. Maia swallows audibly, but she’s sobbing as she describes the wound. 

“Take him to the clinic. I’ll meet you there.” 

He doesn’t offer any reassurance, because Alec is not sure the dog will make it to the clinic and even if he does, he might not survive the operation. So he runs down the stairs and jumps into his truck, rushing to the clinic. 

The street lights flicker and die as the sun crawls up the skyscrapers. Maia stumbles along the pavement, holding the belgian malinois to her chest. Alec holds his hands up, offering to carry Silverclaw the rest of the way but she shakes her head and steps inside.

She’s shaking under the strain and Alec grabs the nearest stretcher. Maia is crying and Alec racks his mind for something to say but no words of comfort get past his lips. He wheels Silverclaw into the operating room and gets to work, barking orders at other vets. 

He doesn’t step out until hours later. They got the bullet out but Alec isn’t sure Silverclaw will make it through the day. Maia is curled up on a chair in the waiting room, eyes and nose red. The tiled floor is spotless and Alec squirms uncomfortably. The scent of antiseptic makes him feel sick sometimes.

“How is he?” she whispers.

“Better. Do you want to see him?” 

Alec doesn’t bother with false hopes and sugar coating. Maia nods and he hugs her briefly before leading the way to the room they put Silverclaw in, away from other animals in their care. The dog needs the rest. Alec kept him sedated, wanting to ease the pain if it’s the last thing he does for the malinois.

Maia doesn’t ask for promises he can’t keep. She used to, when she lost her first dog. Alec wished he could have saved Blacktooth. 

“Do you want me to call Izzy?”

“Yes, please.” 

Alec squeezes her shoulder once before leaving the room. He locks himself in the rest room and slumps down on the couch. It’s soft and dips comfortably to welcome his tall frame. He doesn’t feel like taking a nap. 

Isabelle replies on the third ring and Alec tells her softly, almost gently. He knows his sister gets too attached to Maia’s dogs. They all do, because Silverclaw is playful and always excited to see them. Blacktooth used to cuddle with all of them equally when they piled up in Maia’s living room for the evening.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Izzy promises.

Alec knows she’ll do her best to get away from training. Her schedule is flexible because stockbrokers work odd hours but she spends a lot of time at the gym during the week, to prepare for her martial arts competitions.

Alec drops his phone on his lap, breathing in deeply and the screen lights up with a message from Magnus. It’s a video of The Chairman playing with the feathers toy and it brings a weary smile to Alec’s lips.

> Alec 😻 : _Thanks. I needed that._  
>  Magnus: _Are you alright?_

The reply is instantaneous and Alec blinks, surprised. He considers brushing off Magnus’ concern but the tour guide seems genuine. Alec doesn’t want to hurt Magnus’ feelings if the day takes a turn for the worse and he doesn’t treat Magnus well. So he tells Magnus about Silverclaw. The reply takes a little bit longer to come this time.

> Magnus: _I’m here if you need to talk, or anything else really. Just tell me._

It’s sweet and Alec wants to take him up on his offer. He presses the palm of his hands against his face instead, breathing in. It’s not even midday. He has appointments to get to.

Isabelle gets to the clinic within an hour and drags Maia to the nearest café in order to get some food into her. Alec is grateful for his sister intervention. It’s easier to breathe without Maia’s worried eyes following him around every time he checks on Silverclaw, or when he steps into the waiting room to greet another client. 

There is a little girl waiting when Alec takes his lunch break and he frowns, stopping in front of her. She looks very proper, with bows to hold her braids together and big brown eyes staring intently at him. She looks on the verge of crying as she holds onto a plastic bag. Inside, a goldfish floats on its back.

“Please mister, can you save my goldfish?”

Alec’s heart misses a beat at the pleading tone. 

“What’s wrong with him?” he asks.

He knows he looks dubious, because the fish hasn’t moved yet and while some infections can be healed with antibiotics, most people would simply buy another goldfish. 

“I don’t know. Mr Floater has been like this for three days. Nanna gave me three dollars, can you save him for three dollars?”

Alec blinks. He doesn’t want to have this conversation with a child. First of all, she shouldn’t be here alone and secondly, it’s obvious her nanny meant for the little girl to buy a new fish. So Alec holds his hand out instead.

“Let me have a look at him.”

“Please. Save Mr Floater,” the girl replies. 

“What’s your name?” Alec asks before leaving.

“Madzie.”

“Okay Madzie, can you wait for me here?”

He points at a chair. It’s yellow and she frowns, glancing at Alec a few times before stepping towards the row of chairs lined up against the wall and propping herself up on a blue chair instead. Alec can’t hold back a smile as he leaves the waiting room. He hopes he doesn’t have to tell her that the fish won’t make it. It’s not easy on most days but today especially… 

Alec wants to check on Silverclaw again. Alec ducks inside the room against his better judgment but the malinois is sedated still. The dog looks better than this morning but he could relapse at any moment.

As for the goldfish, Alec finds out, there is no hope. He should have known really, it was obvious in the waiting room. But as Alec walks out through the back door and jogs to the nearest pet store, digging his pockets for three dollars in exchange of a goldfish, he cannot bring himself to regret it. 

The shop owner looks at him funny but Alec walks back to the clinic with a goldfish swimming happily in a plastic bag and it’s all that matters. He steps inside the waiting room a moment later, schooling his features into a careful frown.

Isabelle and Maia are chatting to Madzie, who has a slice of brownie in her hands and Alec is positive he knows where she got it. He also knows that Isabelle and Maia have guessed what he’s up to from the tender smiles on their faces.

“Madzie? It seems that Mr Floater is feeling better.”

“Really? Thank you!”

The little girl jumps to her feet, rushing towards him to peer at the goldfish with a bright smile. She fumbles to grab her three dollars and hands them out with a serious expression on her face.

“Is this enough?”

“You can keep your money. Buy something nice for Mr Floater’s tank,” Alec tells her. 

Madzie frowns and pushes the money towards him but he refuses to take it and after a few minutes of this, she gives up. Madzie hugs Alec’s instead and he catches sight of Isabelle snapping a picture. He can’t blame her, the hug looks comical from Alec’s vantage point. Madzie is so small compared to him, he’s not even sure she reaches his knees. 

Maia looks a bit better after getting something to eat and a distraction, so Alec allows her to spend more time by Silverclaw’s side. The dog is stable and it’s all he can ask for. 

Nothing has changed when Alec checks on the malinois again later and he helps Izzy as they drag Maia out of the clinic. She’s barely awake, but not really sleeping either. Alec himself is exhausted in the evening and drives back to his place to slump on his couch. 

It reminds him of this morning, when he sent the picture of Church to Magnus, so he looks at his phone and hesitates before texting the tour guide again. Alec doesn’t know what to say. He’s not even sure what he expects from the other man, because the vet is so tired he can’t find the energy to get up and go to bed, let alone make dinner. So he tells Magnus exactly that.

> Magnus: _What’s your address? I can get food delivered to your door if you’d like._

Alec yawns as he types back and wonder if Magnus is real. Nobody does that. He knows their first meeting was unusual, and his quest to surprise Magnus led to unusual dates as well but the tour guide seems too good to be true.

The doorbell rings a moment later and Alec stands up reluctantly, grabbing his wallet on the way to the front door. The sight that awaits him is unexpected.

“Magnus?”

“Hello darling. What are you doing with your wallet? Do you think I would order food for you and have you pay for it? I’m offended,” Magnus pouts.

Alec can’t help but stare. Magnus is wearing a very loose, very unbuttoned crimson shirt with dress pants that do wonder to his legs. His makeup is darker than usual and there are blue and pink streaks in his hair. 

“Sorry, I was out with Cat. She starts her shift early tomorrow and we called it a night when you texted me so...” Magnus trails off, wiggling his fingers.

He’s holding enough food for two and his nails are painted black. Alec might be drooling and it has nothing to do with the smell of Thai food wafting out of the bags. 

“Thank you,” he says when he finally gathers his thoughts. 

Alec lets Magnus in and they settle on the couch. Magnus buttons his shirt swiftly and Alec misses the sight of glittery, golden skin. Church strolls in a moment later and stares at Magnus from the doorway leading to the kitchen.

“Magnus, meet Church. Church, meet your new best friend. He bought you the interactive tower.” 

The Russian Blue flicks his tails and yawns while Magnus coos at him. Alec ignores the tinge of jealousy that sends fire down his cheeks and digs in the food Magnus brought, humming appreciatively. 

They don’t talk much, but the warmth of Magnus’ shoulder brushing Alec’s is a welcome presence after a long day. Alec sets his take-out box on the coffee table and watches Church warily when the cat comes closer to sniff at it. 

“No,” he scolds but it’s too late.

Church swats the box once and it falls off the table. Alec sighs and bends to pick it up. Magnus chuckles, reaching to pat the cat’s head and Alec gaps.

“Don’t pet him! He doesn’t deserve it!” 

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist. It’s just so cute,” Magnus chuckles again.

Alec shakes his head and shoos the cat away from them before Church makes a mess of the carpet. The Russian Blue disappears in the kitchen again and Alec sighs, leaning back on the couch. 

“How is your tattoo?” Magnus inquires a moment later.

“Better. Yours?”

“Ready for Instagram.” 

The vet smiles and tilts his head, watching Magnus through his eyelashes. Alec’s eyelids are heavy with exhaustion but he wants to spend more time with the tour guide so he forces himself to keep his eyes open. Magnus looks back at him and purses his lips. The dark shape of lipstick he’s wearing is alluring and Alec wants to kiss the other man.

“You should get some sleep,” Magnus tells him.

Alec groans. He liked his plans better but Magnus is probably right. 

“Thank you,” Alec gestures at the food.

“My pleasure.”

Magnus is such a gentleman that he helps Alec throw the empty containers in the bin and put leftovers away for later. Alec’s fridge is desperately empty most of the time and it feels nice to fill with something, even with Thai take-out. 

Alec walks Magnus to the door and lingers there, still thinking of kissing the tour guide. Magnus didn’t have to do that and Alec can’t tell the other man how much he appreciates the sweet gesture. So he steps closer instead, reaching up to cup Magnus’ cheek. Magnus nuzzles his face in Alec’s large hand, glittery cheek brushing against Alec’s palm as the vet leans in.

He kisses Magnus slowly, pressing their lips together and enjoying the feeling of Magnus so close. Alec likes the warmth of Magnus’ body against his, how soft his skin feels and the delicate scent of sandalwood he never noticed before. 

Magnus sighs deeply when their lips break apart and Alec echoes the sentiment. The tour guide nudges closer to wrap his arms around Alec’s waist and Alec holds him carefully, leaning in the embrace to finally get some rest.

“You realize I’m going to expect greeting and goodbye kisses from now on?” Magnus asks, the sound muffled by the way he tucked his face in Alec’s chest.

“What a terrible fate,” Alec teases.

The tour guide nods against him and Alec tightens his hold on the other man for a moment before letting him go, albeit reluctantly. Magnus watches him expectantly, making no move to leave and Alec grins, dipping his head for another kiss. 

He can still taste Magnus’ lips on his the next morning. Alec goes through the motions, his mind swirling with memories of Magnus. 

It makes it easier, when Alec walks into the clinic and goes to check on Silverclaw. The dog is still sedated but he made it through the night and the odds are looking good now. Alec has never been happier to make a phone call, even if Maia breaks down in sobs again at the sound of his voice.

“He’s gonna make it,” Alec breathes out.

Maia’s sobs are louder but all he can hear is relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone needs a hug? Are we good? I promise next chapter will be nice and soft and happy ♥


	4. Books would fall on him in his sleep otherwise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it the cat play date yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest with you guys. I'm a dog person *gasps in the audience, the author dodges rotten tomatoes* So I did my research on introducing cats to each other and stuff but obviously I don't have first hand experience. I love animals and will always pet a cat if given the opportunity but I'll also get a stratch for my troubles so... sorry if it's not accurate D: 
> 
> (also every chapter is supposed to be the last but I keep adding them so... enjoy? And thank you so much for your support, you are amazing ♥)
> 
> \+ Credit for beta-reading and generally being a treat goes to undisclosed person who doesn't want to be credited (you know who you are). Lots of love!

Magnus hurries to button up his silver shirt on when the doorbell rings. He’s running late, because he could not make up his mind on his outfit. He welcomes Alec to his loft on a Sunday morning but it feels like something much more exceptional when he opens the door. 

The vet holds out a purple flower that looks like a rose but sturdier. It’s in a pot, black plastic that Magnus cannot wait to customize into something more interesting.

“For you. Don’t smell it,” Alec warns.

“Why would you offer me flowers that don’t smell good?” Magnus muses.

He doesn’t mean to sound nasty and smiles sheepishly, stepping aside to let Alec in. The vet fits, somehow, among the dark wooden floors and colorful quilts of Magnus’ penthouse. The simplicity of Alec’s outfit always makes him look right at home in Magnus’ living room. 

“It’s… it was Jace’s idea. He said ornamental cabbages are sometimes called cabbage roses and it’s romantic so I thought...”

Alec trails off and Magnus wraps his arms around the other man’s shoulders, pressing their mouths together. The vet relaxes, a sigh leaving his lips and brushing against Magnus’ cheek.

“It’s pretty. I like it.” 

“Jace said to give it lots of light and water it often,” Alec calls after him.

Magnus wanders off towards the balcony, placing the plant well in sight. He fusses with the pot, turning it this way and that until Alec comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Magnus. The tour guide smiles, leaning into the embrace. 

“What does Jace know about flowers? It’s your blond friend right, the one who drew the tattoo?”

“Yeah. Jace is a landscape gardener so he knows quite a lot about flowers, obviously.”

Alec nuzzles his face into Magnus’ neck and it feels so right Magnus wonders why they waited so long to kiss and cuddle. They caught up over lunch a few times before Magnus invited Alec to meet Chairman Meow. The Maine Coon is nowhere to be seen, a feat in itself with the sheer size of the cat. The Chairman is quite small for a Maine Coon, but still.

“Does Jace play the piano too?” Magnus asks.

“Yes, how did you know?”

“He sounds like that annoying guy that’s good at everything he does,” Magnus pouts. 

Alec laughs and lets go of him, stepping away. They are standing in the living room, neither of them quite sure of where they should be until Alec nods reluctantly. 

“Yeah, sounds like him. He’s a good person, even though he makes all of us feel like shit about ourselves.”

Magnus frowns and opens his mouth to tell Alec just how wonderful he is. Chairman Meow chooses this moment to jump onto the bottom step of the spiral staircase leading to Magnus’ bedroom.

“And this is Chairman Meow,” Magnus says instead.

“Nice to meet you,” Alec bows. 

“Meow,” The Chairman replies.

Alec giggles and Magnus melts at the sight of his boyfriend (surely they’re boyfriends by now) chatting with his cat. 

“You and Church will meet soon. I hope you two get along,” Alec says very seriously. 

If Magnus chases the cat off the staircase to lead Alec upstairs, then The Chairman can’t complain about it and Alec doesn’t seem to mind.

“I wish my flat looked like yours, maybe I would spend more time there then,” Alec sighs as he looks around.

“Ragnor found it, actually. He’s a real estate agent but his clients changed their mind last minute and he really needed to sell it. I was looking for a place so I took the deal instead,” Magnus smiles. “It was a good deal.” 

They look around. Magnus’ unmade bed is more of a mattress than a bed really and golden bed sheets pool on the parquet. There is a floor to ceiling bookshelf facing away from the bed, because Magnus is convinced books would fall on him in his sleep otherwise. 

Light pours in from the window, dust like gold dancing around Alec. Magnus likes the pale glow of his skin, silver against the stark contrast of dark hair and clothes. When the vet smiles it’s like the moon lingering in the sky come morning and Magnus cannot help but drag Alec on the bed to kiss him, coaxing more smiles out of him. 

“I thought you were giving me a tour,” Alec whispers after a while.

“A tour? No such thing, I have you right where I want you,” Magnus grins. 

Alec chuckles and Magnus curls up against his side, enjoying the way Alec wraps his arms around Magnus and holds tight. Magnus plays with the buttons on the vet’s collar and remains quiet for a moment.

“Is Alec short for something?” he asks when his thoughts get away from him.

“Alexander,” Alec replies without inflection.

“You don’t like it?”

“I never gave it much thought, it’s just so long and I couldn’t be bothered to write it all the time. So I came up with Alec, because there were so many boys called Alex at school. Then after a while nobody ever called me by my full name. Not even my parents to scold me,” Alec breathes out.

“Alexander,” Magnus repeats softly to himself. 

Alec shivers beneath him and Magnus smiles mischievously, propping himself on one elbow. He tugs at the buttons on Alec’s collar again and leans in, their lips brushing together.

“You like it when I call you,” a pause. “Alexander?” 

The vet groans and ducks his head into the pillows. Alec’s hair is a mess of curling strands and if Magnus is honest, he loves it. The mattress yields easily under their combined weights and their bodies slot together so naturally he feels like they’ve known each other forever. 

“Don’t do that,” Alec whines. 

“Do what, Alexander? That?” Magnus opens a button.

“Magnus,” Alec warns. 

“Or this?” Magnus opens a second button. 

“Not that.”

Magnus beams victoriously and undoes the last button of Alec’s collar. Alec groans again because he’s been played but doesn’t try to stop Magnus as the tour guide leans in to press a kiss to his chest. 

Alec shivers beneath Magnus, who settles more comfortably against the warm, firm length of the other man’s body to pepper butterfly kisses down his throat and between his collarbones. Magnus wanders lower, where soft hair curls on Alec’s pale skin, tickling Magnus’ lips. 

He likes the way his nail polish seems to sparkle against Alec’s complexion when he slips his hands beneath the other man’s shirt. Magnus sighs deeply, propping his chin on the vet’s chest and brushing gentle fingers along Alec’s sides. 

“Alexander is a beautiful name.” 

“You’re beautiful”, Alec counters. 

Magnus feels his cheeks heating up and presses his face against Alec’s chest to hide it. The rumble of laughter clues him in on the fact that Alec did not miss his blush. 

“You like it when I call you beautiful?” Alec taunts him. 

The tour guide laughs and pats Alec’s ribs gently. They lounge in golden sheets for a while longer before leaving the bed, eventually. 

Alec brought a few of Church’s towels to help The Chairman get used to his scent and Magnus sets some of Chairman Meow’s aside for Alec to take home with him. They fuss around the penthouse for a while, deciding on the best place to put the towels in and soon enough, it’s time for Alec to leave. 

Magnus doesn’t really want him to go and can only hope they’ll spend some weekends together from now on. He follows Alec to the door and clings onto him for a while longer, offering a cup of tea that Alec declines.

“Are we still on for Friday night?” 

“Yeah,” Magnus pouts.

Alec leans in, kissing him and Magnus wraps his arms around the other man, opening his mouth eagerly to deepen the kiss. Alec gasps, holding onto the tour guide’s waist and tilting his head back reluctantly.

“Don’t kiss me like that when I’m at the door,” Alec scolds but he’s grinning.

Magnus smiles innocently and pecks him on the lips one last time before ushering Alec outside. He lingers by the door, considering running after Alec and making a fool of himself so that Alec stays the night. 

They’ve only made out so far and Magnus is confident they could share a bed without being all over each other but… but he really wants to take his time with Alec. This sweet, slow paced thing they have right now might be the key to how easy everything else feels between them. 

So Magnus doesn’t run after Alec and walks onto the balcony instead. The ornamental cabbage soaks in the last rays of sun and Magnus hesitates before taking a sniff.

“Yuck!” 

Alec wasn’t lying. 

Magnus’ wish of sort of comes true when Alec comes back a few times in the following month, either to spend the day with Magnus or when he walks Magnus to his door after a date.

They manage to match everyone’s schedule in order to have all of their friends meet up at the Hunter’s Moon once. Magnus sits happily between Clary and Isabelle, talking excitedly about hair and makeup while Alec and Catarina discuss the similarities in their respective jobs. 

“We could actually use some of the technology available in clinics, if we were to run out of those at the hospital,” Cat tells Simon and Jace at some point.

Both men look mind blown by this information. Fairy lights twinkle in the background and Maia shakes her head. She’s been talking about security cameras and general safety measures with Raphael for most of the evening.

“Do you have motion detection alarms and cameras?” Maia asks him.

Raphael nods. He works in a jewelry shop, the security system has to be up to date. People try to break in often and Ragnor asked them, once, what it meant about the world they live in. 

“Imagine, self-sufficient buildings!” Jace exclaims.

The old cabbage found common ground with Jace and they talk about landscaping and real estate, while Simon asks Catarina more questions about her job at the hospital. Clary and Alec are talking about tattoos, Magnus thinks, when Isabelle elbows him.

“Look at this, isn’t he cute?” she whispers conspiratorially.

She shoves her phone in Magnus’ face and the picture that awaits him is lovely. It's a little girl, hugging Alec’s long legs. The vet is wearing a white coat and holding onto a goldfish in a plastic bag.

“Was it at the clinic?”

“Yeah, Madzie’s goldfish died and she asked Alec to heal him. He bought her a new one and pretended the fish was feeling better,” Isabelle says.

Her brown eyes are bright and it’s obvious she’s fond of her brother. Magnus is quite fond of Alexander too, so it’s easy to talk about Alec with Isabelle. She also tells Magnus about her job as a stock broker and the time she spends at the gym to prepare for her competitions. 

No wonder Alec isn’t protective of his sister, she can break noses and face the consequences of her actions. Magnus wonders worringly if Isabelle will threaten to break his kneecaps if he were to break Alec’s heart. Fortunately, he has no intention to and when Alec walks him home that night, Magnus pecks him on the lips and bides him goodbye like always.

One Saturday, Alec is not alone when he rings the doorbell of Magnus’ penthouse. He stands at the door with Church hissing inside the pet carrier Alec holds to his chest. Magnus can only catch glimpses of the Russian Blue and smiles, leaning in to peck Alec on the cheek. 

“How is your ornamental cabbage?” Alec asks as he sets the pet carrier on the floor.

Magnus glances at the flower, freshly moved to a sparkly pot on the balcony. The purple petals flutter gently with the breeze and Magnus grins because he’s pretty sure he’s doing a good job of watering the plant.

“I think she likes it here,” he says.

“She?” Alec repeats slowly.

“Yeah, I wanted to call her Ragnor at first, because he’s my little English cabbage but it didn’t quite… fit. So I called her Cole’s Law instead.”

Alec shakes his head. Once again, it’s a very slow, very deliberate display of disbelief and Magnus smirks. He knows Alec finds it funny and the vet knows Magnus knows it. Alec just won’t admit it. 

“You’re better at this than me,” Alec comments after a beat, grinning. “I had to forbid Jace from offering me flowers because I always forget to water them.” 

Magnus chuckles and crouches in front of the pet carrier. The wooden floor is warm beneath his knees and he tugs at his aquamarine shirt, pseudo-lounge wear because he can’t quite bring himself not to look his best for Alec. 

“Remember me?” Magnus coos but Church ignores him.

“He’s been in a foul mood since I put him in there,” Alec sighs. 

The vet kneels next to him and they wait for Chairman Meow to make an appearance. Magnus follows Alec’s lead, not wanting to put Church in a difficult position if things don’t go as they planned. The cats don’t seem to mind each other’s scent so far. Magnus and Alec even swapped their bowls of food a few times.

It doesn’t take long. The Maine Coon strolls in, regal in his almost white, fluffy fur and rubs against the pet carrier with a purr. Church gives a short mewl that sounds hesitant and Alec tenses. 

“Not good?” Magnus asks dubiously.

“I don’t know. It bodes well, in theory. I just… I know Church and it’s too good to be true?” 

“Only one way to find out,” Magnus says gently.

He doesn’t want to shrug, because it would be dismissive and Magnus doesn’t mean to be. He would probably be hesitant too, in Alec’s shoes. The vet bites his lip and opens the pet carrier swiftly. 

Church pounces out of reach, gray-blue hair ruffled on his back. Alec shakes his head disapprovingly as the Russian Blue comes face to face with Magnus’ cat. The Chairman stills. He’s bigger than Church, of course but next to each other, the difference isn’t as striking as Magnus first imagined.

It happens really quickly. One moment the cats are seizing each other up, then Church hisses and Chairman Meow raises one threatening paw. He swats Church, once. 

The Russian Blue cowers and Alec sighs. Magnus’ shoulders slump, but not for long because a moment later, the cats are rubbing against each other and purring.

“Alec!” he says, nudging the vet.

“Well, at least he won’t disrespect his host again,” Alec replies breathlessly. 

They hug and Magnus snuggles in the warmth of Alec’s embrace. Church and The Chairman have become friends and it matters a lot more than it probably should. Alec and Magnus have been dating for what, a couple of months? They shouldn’t be worried about their cats getting along. 

But it’s the first time Magnus has had a relationship that felt so… easy. Everything is easy with Alec. It doesn’t mean things don’t get exciting sometimes, quite the contrary and he loves their unusual dates and matching tattoos, has high hopes of convincing Alec to take a picture for Instagram. 

He takes pictures of Church and Chairman Meow in the meantime.


	5. Up to date with the awkward teenage phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Church and Chairman Meow are getting along. As for Alec and Magnus, they grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the rating went up to mature because of this chapter. Apart from that, let's get our daily dose of fluff, shall we? Enjoy ♥

Alec leans against the counter of Aline’s book shop, watching as she organizes her paperwork or at least attempts to. She tied her brown hair back in a bun with a wayward pencil and her red hoodie is just on the right side of over-sized. 

If Alec were a girl, he would probably look like Aline. She likes to point out that he would shrink in size but Alec knows that Aline wouldn’t mind the vantage point if she happened to have a male version of herself that looked just like Alec.

He’s meeting up with Magnus later in the afternoon, to make the most of his rest day and it seemed only logical to kill the time with one of his friends. Aline and Alec don’t get to see each other often because of their rather busy and thus, conflicting schedules but she’s a childhood friend and Alec really misses her. If spending time with her means watching her work, he’ll gladly do it. 

It’s not like Alec has no interest in books anyway, he loves the shop. The dusty smell that welcomes him every time he steps in, the low murmur of pages turning in the dark corners of the shop… It feels like home, even more so than his apartment.

“I could give you Simon’s number. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind doing your accounting, he does Clary’s already,” Alec mutters.

“I don’t know, I can’t just ask him...” Aline sighs, stacking up another pile of paperwork.

“Well offer to pay him then. It’s his job.” 

Aline hums and Alec glances away from her when the doorbell rings, announcing the entrance of a blonde woman. She looks muscular and Aline rushes to grab a book as soon as she spots the new comer. Alec watches, mesmerized, as his friend flicks the pages of the book, highlighting what looks like random quotes.

Except it’s not, Alec realizes when he leans in. Put together, they sing of love and praise for the woman who just entered and it’s so sweet, Alec can’t help but smile. He turns around, stepping away without a sound when the blonde saunters to the counter, beaming at Aline.

“Hi! Have you received the book yet?”

“Helen! Yeah, here you go.”

Aline snaps the book shut and hands it over with a sheepish smile. They trade money next. Alec is grinning from ear to ear by the time Helen leaves the shop. He cranes his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of her outside and as expected, she’s flicking through the book with a tender smile on her face.

“Are you going to ask her out this way too?” Alec asks.

“What? No, I couldn’t possibly say it to her face…” Aline gaps before backtracking when she finally processes what he said. “Oh, I didn’t think of that.”

“She’ll say yes. She likes you already,” Alec adds.

“Do you really think so? She’s a life guard, imagine her in a bathing suit...” his friend sighs.

Alec leaves Aline to her daydreams, he can’t relate. Magnus in swim trunks though, now that’s something he would like to see. Alec keeps that in mind, grinning and buys a few books for himself before biding Aline goodbye. He heads to the museum next, in order to pick up Magnus from work.

His truck stands out like a sore thumb in the streets but Alec wouldn’t trade it for anything, it comes in handy when he takes house calls for the clinic. He doesn’t have to wait long before Magnus steps outside of the museum and hops in with a tired sigh that clashes with his elegant outfit.

“Everything okay?” Alec asks.

“Yeah. Long day,” Magnus leans in, pecking Alec on the cheek.

The vet bites his lip, secretly pleased with the sweet gesture and Magnus puts his belt on, signaling he’s ready to go. Traffic is slow at this time of the day and Alec can tell Magnus is tired so he doesn’t ask the tour guide about his day. Instead, he tells Magnus about Aline and her (successful) attempt to woo Helen through book quotes.

“That’s lovely,” Magnus comments with a soft smile.

And Alec wonders, because it sounds like Magnus would enjoy some grand gesture of affection like that. He got a matching tattoo with Alec when they first met after all, so it’s not out of character for him.

They find a spot to park the car near Alec’s flat and he leads the way upstairs, letting Magnus in a moment later. Church glances at them from his climbing tree and turns around, giving them his back as he dozes off again.

“Rude,” Alec mutters.

Magnus chuckles and wraps his arms around Alec, stepping closer and nuzzling against the vet’s back. Alec relaxes in the embrace, turning around to hug Magnus. He tidied the flat before leaving this morning, wanting the tour guide to feel at ease and hesitates between leading Magnus into the bedroom or to the couch to rest a bit.

“I can hear you thinking,” Magnus mumbles.

“I just want you to feel good,” Alec blurts out.

“So far so good, I like being in your arms.”

Magnus peers at him, winking when their eyes meet and Alec can’t help but smile, resolutely stepping towards the couch. It’s Magnus who stops him, holding onto Alec and shaking his head.

“You don’t want to nap?” Alec asks, bemused.

“Your couch isn’t comfortable enough to nap!” Magnus complains.

Well, Alec can’t argue with that, it’s true enough. So he goes with his initial idea and the confidence that it won’t be misinterpreted as he leads Magnus to the bedroom instead, flopping down on the bed. Magnus curls up in his arms and a deep sigh escapes Alec. 

He could get used to this, he likes taking care of Magnus in the little ways too and running his hand through the other man’s hair, Alec knows he’ll get scolded but he looks forward to that. Magnus looks cute when he gets worked up about his style.

“I had the most exhausting group today, rude kids running around and not listening to a word I said,” Magnus muttered after a while.

“No teacher?”

“Just as overwhelmed as me, I think...” 

“It’s not your fault,” Alec comments.

“I wasn’t really interesting,” Magnus argues.

Magnus shouldn’t base his self-worth on a group of kids misbehaving but Alec isn’t sure he can tell him as such right now. He tightens his hold on Magnus instead, trying to think of the right words to say.

“Some kid told me I should get laid instead of yelling at them to stop messing around,” Magnus speaks up again.

Alec holds back a laugh just in time and shifts, propping himself on one elbow to take a look at the tour guide’s face. Magnus looks upset and Alec is glad he didn’t laugh. It’s just… he didn’t think kids would say things like that, Alec’s little brother doesn’t at least. Max is in high school so Alec thought he was up to date with the awkward teenage phase.

“That’s very rude,” Alec starts. “And another proof that their behavior had nothing to do with you and everything to do with their education.”

“You just say that because you like me.”

Magnus shakes his head, not meeting Alec’s eyes. And yes, maybe Alec is biased here but he doesn’t think he’s wrong, so he glances at the way Magnus curled up against him, tense and worn out by silly kids without manners.

“Well, what he didn’t know is that I’d be more than happy to help you relax,” Alec says before he can lose his nerve.

He brushes Magnus’ side beneath his dark blazer, the maroon paisley pattern glittering as the fabric shifts. Magnus shivers at the touch and blinks up at Alec when the vet slips his hand beneath the shirt too. He won’t go any further if Magnus doesn’t feel like it, obviously. Simply looking at his boyfriend, admiring the way the yellow lining on the side of his pants makes Magnus’ leg appear longer, is enough for Alec.

“What did you have in mind?” Magnus breathes out.

He rolls on his back, opening up beautifully for Alec’s heated gaze and it’s all the encouragement Alec needs to lean in and finally kiss his boyfriend like he ought to. Their lips drag together and Alec cups Magnus’ face with a sigh, blinking down at cherry lips.

“Like what you see?” Magnus teases.

“You have no idea,” Alec replies without thinking.

He presses a kiss to Magnus’ cheek, helping him out of his blazer. Alec tuts when the tour guide’s hands linger by his sides, trying to get rid of Alec’s hoodie too.

“What? I don’t get to admire you?” Magnus pouts.

When he puts it that way… Alec shrugs the hoodie off and goes back to taking care of Magnus, lifting his shirt to kiss his stomach. Alec’s fingers brush Magnus’ nipples and he rubs them gently, pressing another kiss to the tour guide’s sternum before diving lower. Alec gets a little lost in the definition of Magnus’ chest, a golden maze of dips and soft lines Alec makes a point of kissing his way through. 

Magnus grips Alec’s hair after a while, a deep sigh rumbling through his chest and the vet tilts his head up to glance at his face. Magnus looks relaxed already, laying back to enjoy Alec’s attentions, so Alec gets back to it with a tender smile and drags his hand lower, sad to let go of Magnus’ hardened nipples.

Unfastening Magnus’ trousers shouldn’t take long, but Alec gets side-tracked again, pressing open mouthed kisses on Magnus’ hip. The way the tour guide pets his hair only encourages him to keep going instead of getting Magnus rid of his trousers. 

Alec likes the salty taste of Magnus’ skin, how warm it feels against his lips but the other man’s groin is burning up against his hands now, slightly wet when Alec rubs his cheek against the hard length of Magnus’ erection. Magnus gasps, his back arching off the bed with the unexpected stimulation and Alec presses a kiss to the tip, humming in approval when it drags a moan out of Magnus.

That’s all the incentive he needs to take off Magnus’ pants as well as his underwear. Magnus' hand drops to his shoulder blade, almost scratching him when Alec wraps his lips around the tour guide’s erection, swallowing down eagerly. He could have teased Magnus a bit longer but Alec aims to please. This isn’t about trying Magnus’ patience, so he bobs his head gently but with intent.

Magnus moans again, fingers skimming in random patterns on Alec’s back, brushing the tattoo on his right shoulder blade. Alec shivers, wrapping one hand around Magnus’ erection. He likes the familiar weight on his tongue, the sounds Magnus makes and the musky smell of sex lingering in the air as he pushes Magnus over the edge with teasing flicks of his tongue, holding Magnus’ hips down as he comes.

Alec leans his head against Magnus’ thigh, gazing at him with a satisfied smile tugging at the corner of his lips. It takes Magnus a while to come back to his senses and the tour guide sighs deeply, reaching down to brush Alec’s hair out of his eyes. 

“Hey there pretty boy,” Magnus says, grinning.

“Hey yourself,” Alec replies.

Magnus’ hand wanders to his shoulder blade again, petting the tattoo there and Alec shivers. His skin is more sensitive than it used to be but he doesn’t exactly mind.

“I still think we should take a picture of our tattoos together,” Magnus muses.

“You don’t have enough pictures of Church and Chairman Meow already?”

“Never! They keep coming up with new ways to cuddle together,” Magnus exclaims.

Alec laughs and kisses Magnus’ thigh before sitting up, glancing at the gorgeous expanse of golden skin still on display. Magnus relishes in his gaze for a moment, stretching beautifully and he looks much chirpier than before.

“I guess we could take a picture,” he allows, to keep Magnus smiling.

“You won’t regret it,” Magnus promises.

From the look in his eyes, Alec is pretty sure he won’t. Magnus sits up, putting his underwear on again before reaching for his phone and setting it up on Alec’s bedside table, propped against the reading lamp. 

He adjusts the phone a few times and takes some pictures to make sure the angle is right, before gesturing for Alec to turn his back on the camera. Alec complies, giggling when Magnus all but wraps himself around Alec’s side, tucking his chin on the vet’s shoulder.

Magnus takes a few more pictures like this until he finds one he really likes and then he adds filters, posting it a moment later. A notification pops up on Alec’s phone just then and he shakes his head, grabbing the device to check the picture Magnus undoubtedly identified him in.

“Oh. It looks good,” he breathes out.

It does, the shot looks soft without really breaching their privacy. The tattoos are well in sight but most of Alec’s face is turned away and Magnus has his eyes closed, holding onto Alec without a care of the world.

“Koi no yokan?” Alec reads aloud.

“There are no strangers here; only friends you haven’t yet met,” Magnus replies with a wink.

“That’s Yeats,” Alec points out frowning. “And it’s not what this sentence means.”

“First of all there is no proof that it’s Yeats and secondly, how would you know?”

“You’re always so cryptic when you don’t want to admit something.”

“I’m not cryptic, I’m being coy!” Magnus protests.

Alec smirks because that’s further proof that Magnus is hiding something. “Koi no yokan” sounds like Japanese and Alec could probably look it up but he doesn’t feel like it. In truth, he likes this playful side of Magnus too, enjoys the mystery. Simon will probably blurt it out at some point anyway, the accountant is bound to know about this sentence. 

“Oh, don’t look so smug. Come here and kiss me,” Magnus demands.

Alec complies. He doesn’t regret posing for the picture.


	6. No more cat play dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finally got his Instagram picture of the tattoos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is left to write about, you ask?  
> I don't know, but I have about 8 more chapters planned so bear with me ;)
> 
> I was supposed to show this at the end but well... I guess now is a good time too:
> 
>   
> 

Magnus is passing drinks around when it happens. Ragnor has found his usual spot on the bottle green armchair and Catarina sits on the ground, holding a sequin covered pillow to her chest. Raphael enjoys the space left vacant by Chairman Meow on the couch and suddenly, the Maine Coon strolls into the living room, holding a familiar piece of clothing in his mouth.

“Chairman! Drop it, now!” Magnus shrieks.

The cat ignores him, coming to bump his head in Catarina’s waiting hands. He gives the boxer briefs to the nurse, who grins. It’s covered in cat hair, the Chairman’s long fur almost white in places but there is no hiding exactly whose underwear it is.

“Alec stayed over didn’t he?” Cat asks teasingly.

“Of course he did,” Magnus huffs.

“I trust you to have a healthy sex life,” she goes on.

“I’m not talking about my sex life with you lot!”

“Thanks fuck,” Ragnor mutters.

Raphael nods along, sipping his whiskey. Magnus ignores them, striding towards Catarina to retrieve the boxer briefs. She gives them away willingly, grinning still and Magnus gathers Chairman Meow in his arms, taking the cat and the underwear away from the nosy nurse.

“Little traitor! No more cat play dates for you,” he threatens, knowing perfectly well he won’t follow through.

The Maine Coon seems to agree, squirming out of Magnus’ grasps and slipping into the kitchen in search of food. Magnus adds the underwear to his pile of dirty laundry and comes back in the living room to find his friends discussing his sex life.

“I’m surprised it took them so long,” Ragnor says.

“I don’t know, Alec looks like the kind to take it slow,” Cat replies.

“Well, it’s not like Magnus was in any hurry,” Raphael comments.

“Are you guys serious?” Magnus whines.

“We’re only looking out for you,” it’s Cat, cuddling with the cushion still.

“Look, I know I was in a bad place after I broke up with Camille. Hell, it’s thanks to you if you I know better than to hang out with drug addicts now. I wouldn’t have gotten better without your support. Alec has only been good to me and you’ve seen it for yourselves,” Magnus starts.

“We know,” Ragnor cuts in.

“Alec is good people,” Raphael adds.

“So let us tease you about him alright?” Catarina is grinning.

Magnus takes them in then. Cat is wearing a blue onesie, Raphael and Ragnor have foregone their suits for henleys. They haven’t looked so laid back in his home in forever and Magnus can’t help but laugh. It feels good, and even more so knowing his best friends approve of his boyfriend.

Of course, Magnus takes Chairman Meow with him next time he goes to Alec’s flat for the weekend. He cannot imagine depriving his cat from the play date and well, it’s not like Magnus doesn’t want to see Alec either. 

“Hey,” Alec smiles, kissing him at the door.

“Hi,” Magnus replies, humming his appreciation at the greeting.

He doesn’t get to cuddle for long. Magnus can barely feel his arm after having carried Chairman Meow all the way. Magnus doesn’t have a car, unlike Alec and the trip between their flats is tiring. 

He sets the pet carrier on the ground, hot pink with glittery hearts all over. The Chairman slithers out and immediately jumps on top of the climbing tree, looking regal. Church pounces out of his hiding place, scrambling after the Maine Coon and up the cat climbing tree. They curl up together and promptly doze off.

“Nap time?” Alec breathes against his ear.

The vet is already reaching for Magnus’ arm, massaging the sore skin on the inside of his elbow. Magnus sinks in his embrace, protesting weakly when Alec drags him towards the couch but the vet lies down first and wraps his arms around Magnus, keeping him mostly off the couch and rather, lying on top of Alec.

Magnus sighs, nuzzling into Alec’s neck and sliding his hands beneath the soft material of the vet’s hoodie. There is something to be said about cuddling with Alec, but right now Magnus is busy enjoying himself.

He hasn’t told Alec about the underwear accident and to be quite honest, Magnus isn’t sure he should. Alec is a private person by nature and he would be embarrassed. Magnus doesn’t think his boyfriend would be able to face his best friends if he knew, but Magnus doesn’t trust them not to bring it up at some point. Which reminds him…

“My friends approve of you, you know?”

Alec shifts beneath Magnus, wrapping his arms tighter around the tour guide.

“I must be doing something right,” Alec says, chuckling.

“You are.”

Magnus leans back to meet the vet’s gaze, a soft smile playing on the edge of his lips. Alec fiddles with the hem of Magnus’ shirt but doesn’t look away, even as he blushes. It’s cute, how flustered he still gets when Magnus focuses on him.

“I… my last relationship didn’t end well. She was a drug addict and she got involved with the wrong people. She put me in danger, because she couldn’t repay her debts and let’s just say I was in love and willing to help her out.” 

“You’re kind,” Alec whispers.

Bright eyes look up, free of any form of judgment and Magnus blinks, surprised by the simple acceptance he finds in Alec.

“I scared them, my friends I mean. I ended up in trouble myself because I paid off Camille’s debts and tried to get her off the drugs. Some people didn’t quite like my good heart,” Magnus goes on, looking away. 

Alec rubs his back comfortingly and doesn’t speak up, waiting for him.

“I wouldn’t be here without Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael’s support. And I know you’re telling yourself it’s not hard to do better than Camille but Alec, it’s not about that.”

“What do you mean?” the vet is frowning now, but he doesn’t stop touching Magnus.

“You’re a good person. You’ve made me happy from the first time we met and every time after that. Being with you feels easy and I just want you to know I’m glad we got those tattoos together,” Magnus says at last, smiling.

“Well… I don’t have the crazy ex story to match but I’m glad you feel that way. I really like you Magnus,” Alec trails off.

He props himself on his elbows, kissing Magnus to back up his words and who is Magnus to complain? The tour guide kisses back instead and sinks in Alec’s warmth.

It’s only later than Magnus starts wondering. What about Alec’s friends? What do they think of him? 

He remembers Jace’s defensive stance when Magnus came up to them about the dare to get matching tattoos with a stranger. But since then, Jace told Alec to bring Magnus flowers (although Cole’s Law, while pretty, has a foul smell so maybe it wasn’t supportive at all…). The ornamental cabbage symbolizes strength of love and depth of passion, so it’s flattering. Maybe Magnus shouldn’t read too much into it.

As for Isabelle and Maia, Magnus thinks he gets along well with them. He’s still in touch with Clary too and Simon comments every picture Magnus posts on Instagram. The accountant gushed about the meaning of koi no yokan under the picture of their tattoos, but Alec never brought it up again.

> _The extraordinary sense upon first meeting someone, that you will one day fall in love._

It’s not that Magnus doubts Alec’s feelings for him. He knows the feeling was mutual when Alec stumbled against Magnus’ table at the Hunter’s Moon and Magnus flirted with him. He trusts the vet, and Alec is blunt when it comes to his feelings, doesn’t shy away from saying he likes Magnus, so there is no reason to worry. It’s just…

Magnus is serious about Alec. They’ve been dating for a few months now and he really wants to have made a good impression on Alec’s friends.

He finds himself locked out of Alec’s apartment one night, when Alec is running late because of an emergency at the clinic. Magnus sits down on the floor, scrolling through Instagram and liking the pictures of Lydia’s trip across the world to fulfill her late fiancé’s dream.

Lydia works as a tour guide at the museum too but she’s been away since John died. Magnus heard that she did some desk work, dealing with paperwork before she left to travel around the world. He’s glad she managed to hold onto her job, it was the only thing keeping her afloat for a while. 

She seems better, on the pictures at least and he wants to invite her over as soon as she’s back, needing to check for himself. Lydia and Alec would get along well, Magnus believes.

She’s very fit and has been pushing her limits every day since she left, there are pictures of her climbing up dangerous looking cliffs and jumping off waterfalls. She did fencing for a while and Magnus went with her once but he came back with more bruises than it was worth and never tried again. She didn’t manage to convince him to come along to her boxing class either.

“Magnus! I’m so sorry,” Alec’s voice startles him.

The vet is panting and looks sheepish. His hair is wet and when Magnus stands up to greet him, he realizes Alec is completely drenched. Magnus didn’t know it was raining.

“Don’t apologize, it happens,” he reassures his boyfriend.

Alec frowns and opens the door to his flat, hurrying inside to get rid of his hoodie. He’s shivering and Magnus expects the vet to jump in the shower but Alec heads towards the kitchen instead, opening a drawer and rummaging inside with intent.

“Here, it won’t happen again.”

Magnus glances down at the key Alec is handing out to him. He blinks, once, then twice for good measure. The key to Alec’s apartment. For him. Magnus looks up, takes a second to admire his boyfriend shirtless, and meets Alec’s slightly worried eyes.

“Are you sure?” Magnus can’t help but check.

Alec falters and Magnus snatches the key before he can take it back.

“Don’t ask me if I want them. Of course I want them. I won’t ever leave you alone now, and I had to make sure you knew what you were getting into,” the tour guide babbles.

The vet laughs and grabs the lapels of Magnus’ blazer, crushing their mouths together. Magnus kisses him back, eagerly and lets out an embarrassing whimper when Alec unexpectedly breaks away. Alec dives right back in and Magnus sighs happily, stepping closer to drag his free hand down his boyfriend’s naked chest. The key feels warm in his other hand, a barely there weight that feels like so much more.

“You should take a shower,” Magnus mumbles against Alec’s lips.

“Want to join me?” Alec replies, trailing kisses along his jaw.

He doesn’t need to say it twice. Magnus pushes him in the direction of the bathroom, helping Alec out of his jeans. The tour guide stills in the middle of the room, glancing at Alec’s lovely figure before taking his rainbow cat key chain out and adding the key to Alec’s apartment with his own. Magnus slides everything back in his pocket before getting rid of his clothes, winking when he notices Alec watching him.

They kiss while the water warms up and Magnus plasters himself to Alec’s back once the shower is running to an appropriate temperature, following the lines of Alec’s tattoo with butterfly kisses. The vet shivers against him, reaching out to steady himself with his hand against the white tiles on the wall. 

“Are you alright darling?” Magnus asks, grinning.

“Y-yeah,” Alec replies, almost shaking in his arms.

Magnus bites down at the junction between his neck and shoulder just to hear him gasp. Alec bends his head, pressing closer to Magnus and grinding against the tour guide. Magnus licks at the offended skin, running his fingers along the lines of Alec’s stomach and making his way lower every time Alec shivers in his arms.

“Going to run out of hot water,” Alec warns.

He doesn’t try to stop Magnus when the tour guide wraps a hand around his half-hard dick, palm brushing teasingly over the tip. Magnus kisses his neck, pressing closer to the vet and Alec bucks against him, eager for more friction. Magnus lowers his other hand, nails scraping over the swell of Alec’s ass and kneading the firm, round skin there.

“Fuck, who cares about hot water,” Alec backtracks.

“Doing the dirty talking all by yourself?” Magnus teases.

He gives a sharp tug at Alec’s fully hard length and grinds against the vet, relieving some tension. Alec keens, thrusting in his grip and Magnus takes a moment to focus because he has plans, but Alec makes him want to drop to his knees and just take it. Magnus nuzzles his face in the crook of Alec’s neck, rubbing a finger between his cheeks and tugging his entrance loose with patient flicks of his fingers. 

“Maybe getting on my knees isn’t such a bad idea,” he mutters, half to himself and half to Alec’s benefit.

Alec whines, bucking between Magnus’ hands with sharp thrusts of his hips and Magnus grins against Alec’s neck. The vet is burning up, wet from the shower and Magnus loves the taste of his skin, the sounds he makes when Magnus takes him apart in slow, teasing touches.

“You’d like that? You’d let me do that for you, Alexander?”

“Y-yeah, but only if I get to eat you out too,” Alec pants, shaking in his arms.

Magnus stiffens a moan in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, thrusting his fingers and wrist in earnest now. Alec takes everything Magnus has to give, tilting his head to press their foreheads together and moaning tantalizing close to Magnus’ mouth. Magnus steals a clumsy kiss, and Alec comes all over his hand with a groan, slumping in his arms.

The vet catches his breath, then turns the water off a moment later and pushes Magnus against the cold tiles of the shower. The kiss that follows his messy, with Alec’s wrist jerking quickly between them and Magnus wraps his arms around Alec, holding onto his boyfriend as he comes.

Alec pecks him on the lips, peppering his face with kisses and Magnus sighs deeply, enjoying the attention. They’re going to order take out next and cuddle (hopefully in bed, the couch is uncomfortable), and Alec will let him sleep in tomorrow morning, for the first time, because Magnus has the key to the apartment now and can let himself in and out anytime.

“Is now a good time to tell you Chairman Meow stole your underwear and brought it to Catarina when I had my friends over?” Magnus blurts out.

Alec blushes and splutters, but they end up cuddling in his bed anyway.


	7. Something crazy like I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus exchanged keys to each other apartment and their relationship keeps growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi? *pokes head through the door*
> 
> I did my best imitation of a bulldozer and wrote three and a half chapters at once, so I'll just let you guys read this one while I edit the others? Yes? Cool. Enjoy ♥

Alec wakes up with a start. He’s on Magnus’ couch, Chairman Meow tucked under the sparkly blanket with him and Magnus looks at them with so much adoration in his eyes, it makes Alec want to say something crazy like _I love you_.

“Hello darling, have you been here for long?” Magnus leans in, kissing Alec’s forehead.

That’s new. It’s sweet too, and Alec wouldn’t mind if it became a thing. He yawns, curling up more comfortably on the couch and Chairman Meow purrs. What time is it? Alec has no idea and it’s so comfortable here, he doesn’t want to move to find out.

“Dunno, came here after my shift at the clinic,” Alec replies.

“A few hours then,” Magnus muses.

“Come cuddle with me,” Alec whines, reaching out for him.

Magnus chuckles and gets rid of his shoes and blazer, nudging Chairman Meow off the couch to take the cat’s place in Alec’s arms. The Maine Coon strolls away, flicking his tail dismissively and the vet sighs, nuzzling his face in Magnus’ neck. 

The smell of sandalwood surrounds him and it gets too hot beneath the blanket but he holds onto Magnus, enjoying the quiet raise and fall of his chest. The tour guide tells him about his day and Alec hums in all the right places, dozing off but not quite willing to admit defeat. Magnus always has interesting things to say.

Alec doesn’t talk about his day once Magnus is done, too tired to recall the time spent at the clinic. They lay in silence instead and shift at some point, so that Alec is on top of Magnus and it’s cozy enough to fall back asleep… if it wasn’t so damn hot. They kick the sparkly blanket off at the same time and Magnus chuckles, a rumble that reverberates through his chest, making him shake.

“Should we get something to eat and go to bed darling?”

“Ugh. I had a long day, I don’t want to do anything,” Alec complains.

“Someone is grumpy,” Magnus chuckles again.

Alec knows he’s clingy and sprawled on top of Magnus but he really doesn’t feel like moving and well, Magnus decided to join him on the couch. It’s not like Alec forced him. The tour guide runs his hands through Alec’s hair, humming as though backing up Alec’s point, so the vet settles more comfortably and sighs deeply.

“My friends like you a little too much,” he grumbles. “Isabelle keeps asking about you because she wants to go shopping and Simon won’t shut up about how cute we are together.”

“You disagree?” Magnus asks him.

“No. I don’t need Simon to know we’re cute together. I don’t need Simon involved with my boyfriend and me.”

“And you don’t want to share with your sister either?”

“No, else next thing we know you’ll be baby-sitting Max,” Alec whines.

In truth, he appreciates that his friends like Magnus. It’s important to Alec, and he can feel Magnus smiling with the knowledge that he has Alec’s friends’ approval. Alec isn’t close to his parents so the only family member that matters (other than Izzy) is Max, which he hopes will like Magnus. But Max is in boarding school abroad so he won’t meet Magnus any time soon.

“I guess I should invite them over while we’re at my place one weekend,” Alec mumbles.

It doesn’t happen often, they tend to stay at Magnus’ over the weekend. Today is an exception, Alec really wanted to see Magnus. They meet up at Alec’s flat during the week, because it’s closer to the clinic and Magnus doesn’t need to get up as early as the vet.

“You could invite them here,” Magnus suggests after a beat.

Alec looks up at that. His boyfriend smiles, shy and obviously sincere in his offer. Magnus really means it, Alec realizes and the words slip past his lips without a conscious decision to say it, because Magnus deserves to hear them.

“I love you,” Alec whispers.

“I love you too,” Magnus replies without hesitation. “How does Saturday sound? We can have Friday night for ourselves and it gives us some time to cook and get ready.”

Just like that, they said it like there isn’t anything special about it and maybe there isn’t, Alec muses. He knows how he feels about Magnus, and he’s always been pretty sure Magnus feels what he feels too. Love. He grins, which brings a smile to Magnus’ lips too and they share a sweet kiss.

“Sure. You should invite your friends too,” Alec adds.

It’s settled.

Alec hasn’t really told Magnus about his parents. When he’s introduced to Lydia at said lunch and she asks about them, he’s embarrassed and doesn’t quite know what to say.

“Lightwood? Like Lightwood Pharmaceuticals?” the preppy blonde asks.

“Alec and I don’t affiliate ourselves with our parents,” Isabelle cuts in.

“And while we’re coming clean about shitty parents, my father is Dr. Valentine Morgenstern. You might have heard of my brother Jonathan too, he’s is a lawyer and he won when he pressed charges against our father’s suspicious practices in the laboratories of Lightwood Pharmaceuticals,” Clary says, coming up on Alec’s other side.

Alec smiles sheepishly. He has no intention to introduce Magnus to his parents, because Maryse and Robert Lightwood disowned their children when they came out. The boarding school is the only reason Max is still in their parents’ care.

“I know your brother,” Lydia says. “I hired him when my fiancé died from his treatment’s side effects.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Alec replies slowly, stunned.

The living room is silent, and Alec feels Magnus coming up behind him, a welcome hug he sinks in. Isabelle’s lower lip is trembling, so Alec reaches for her hand and squeezes. Maia looks ready to jump in from the couch and Simon has already taken hold of Izzy’s other hand.

“I’m glad Jonathan could help,” Clary hesitates, then steps forward and hugs Lydia. 

The blonde frowns, surprised, but allows it and the living room doesn’t feel so cold after that. Raphael pours himself a drink in the far corner of the room and brings a glass to Isabelle, who accepts it gratefully.

“What? I don’t get one?” Simon exclaims.

He pouts, but his complaints go unanswered. Jace, sensing the atmosphere has changed, gestures at the ornamental cabbage. Ragnor is the closest and steps forward, completing the shift to a lighter mood. They lean in, watching the flower intently but not moving in close enough to get a sniff of Cole’s Law's foul smell.

“They’re called Provence roses too,” Jace tells Ragnor.

Alec smiles, letting go of Isabelle’s hand to intertwine his fingers with Magnus’ instead. The tour guide’s warmth is comforting against his back and he breathes in the now familiar scent of sandalwood that surrounds Magnus.

“So I don’t move them?” Maia’s voice drift up to him.

“No, it’s better to wait for the ambulance,” Catarina explains.

They’re talking about emergency procedures when someone is injured on the field, Alec thinks. 

None of his friends looks out of place in Magnus’ colorful home, and Alec feels warm inside when he realizes he can find a piece of each one of them in the eclectic décor. From Jace’s flower and Clary’s tattoos in a picture on the bookshelf, tasteful quilts Isabelle would have chosen for her home too and comic books Simon has probably read. Magnus’ obvious bond with Chairman Meow too, like Maia’s with Silverclaw.

Alec dismisses the conversations picking up around him to turn around and focus on Magnus instead, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

“I hope you don’t mind not meeting my parents but they’re assholes so,” he chuckles nervously. “They’re not really part of my life.” 

“Here I was, thinking you weren’t that serious about me since you hadn’t introduced me to them after six months of relationship”, Magnus jokes. 

“You have the crazy ex girlfriend story and I get the shitty parents one,” Alec plays along.

“Well, my mother is a flight attendant and my father works in politics back home so you probably won’t get to see them often,” Magnus shrugs.

Home is Indonesia, Alec remembers. Magnus moved around a lot as a child, France and Peru to mention a few. He lived in Spain when he was ten, then spent his teenage years in London before moving to New York a few years ago.  
“I’m hungry!” Jace calls from the balcony.

Alec sighs, kisses Magnus’ forehead and turns away to get lunch started. Magnus cooked everything but Alec was on chopping duty so he takes some of the credit too. Magnus lets him.

The Chairman comes out of hiding once their guests have left. Church follows, yawning and Alec wishes he had been napping all afternoon too, because he’s exhausted.

Fortunately, it’s easy to convince Magnus to lie in bed with him. Alec throws a leg over his boyfriend’s and nuzzles his face in Magnus’ neck with a sigh, muttering.

“I want you to meet Aline too, and I need an update on the Heline situation.”

“Heline situation?” Magnus repeats with a chuckle.

“Helen and Aline. I ship them,” Alec says with conviction.

“You’re full of surprises,” Magnus whispers.

He tilts his head to steal a kiss and Alec hums against his mouth, savoring the taste of sugar and alcohol lingering on his boyfriend’s lips. They trade sweet kisses and gentle moans for what feels like hours, enjoying the silence surrounding them.

“I love you,” Magnus whispers at some point.

“I love you too,” Alec replies.

He enjoys the way it sounds on his lips before kissing his boyfriend. Alec cranes his neck to deepen the kiss, dragging a hand down the tour guide’s chest. Slipping beneath his shirt comes naturally, and Magnus growls against Alec’s lips when they spend too much time fully clothed.

“Take it off. Both of them,” he commands.

Alec complies, shrugging his shirt off and getting rid of Magnus’, who rolls over to press close against him. Alec hooks his ankle at the back of the tour guide’s legs and rocks up against Magnus with a sigh. His boyfriend’s hips buck up to meet with his and Alec feels nails scratching down his back when a particularly intense rolls presses them close together.

“You gonna mark me?” he taunts, turned on.

“Yeah,” Magnus breathes out.

The playful scratches take a turn for the worse when Church jumps on them and scratches Alec too. He swears out loud, and not the pleasurable kind, catching sight of the Russian Blue padding over the pillows to curl up between them.

“Are you alright?” Magnus inquires, worry laced in his tone.

He peers at Alec’s back, not daring to touch the angry lines there and Alec buries his face in his boyfriend’s neck, steamy times forgotten. His cat hates him, the vet thinks distantly, and sighs deeply when Magnus threads his fingers in Alec’s dark locks of hair to comfort him.

“At least he didn’t get the tattoo,” Magnus whispers.

“That’s new,” Alec comments before adding for his cat’s benefit. “I knew you hated it. I’m going to lock you up in the pet carrier from now on because that was rude.”

“Church is looking out for your virtue,” Magnus argues half-heartedly.

His eyes shine with mischief as he teases Alec, trying to make light of the situation. Alec can still see concern in those brown pupils though and he bites back a laugh because this calls for a decent come back.

“What virtue? I have yet to pound into you and fuck you through the mattress,” he replies with all the seriousness he can muster.

Any trace of mischief disappears from Magnus’ eyes, leaving only dark hunger, and the glint of lust. It makes Alec giggle and Magnus smacks his shoulder, pretending to sulk. Alec is still laughing when he gathers his boyfriend in his arms for a hug.

“Not with the cat next to us,” the tour guide mutters.

They cuddle, and Church gets to sleep on the bed too, soon joined by Chairman Meow. Alec surprises himself thinking Magnus would be the laid-back parent and wondering if their children would call him _Papa_. He doesn’t dare mentioning it to Magnus, because this feels even bigger than saying I love you.


	8. Walking on eggshells and earth-shattering hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on the Heline situation, and rough times ahead for Malec...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sets crates of rotten tomatoes down*
> 
> Me? Scared? No. *literally shaking*

Magnus helps Lydia adjust her bow tie, happy to see her at the museum again. Traveling the world really helped her it seems and although she still wears her engagement ring, there is a new light in her eyes.

“Ready for your first tour?” he asks.

“Hardly my first,” Lydia chuckles.

She smooths the lines of her skirt and turns to him with a gentle smile. She put her blonde hair in a tight ponytail, and wears hardly any makeup since her tan has yet to disappear. She looks good, so Magnus tells her so.

“You’re not too bad yourself. Grabbing lunch with Alec today?”

“Yeah, I’m going to pick up something on my way to the clinic.”

“Enjoy your afternoon off,” Lydia grins.

Magnus nods and they hug briefly before going their separate ways. Lydia welcomes some tourists in the main hall and Magnus slips out, jogging down the steps of the nearest subway station. 

He grins some time later as he walks through the automatic doors of the clinic Alec works at. He saunters towards the counter and meets the secretary’s eyes, holding their lunch to his chest.

“I’m here to see Alec Lightwood,” Magnus tells the secretary.

“And you are?” she asks, chewing on some gum.

“His boyfriend,” he replies.

She takes a second glance at him then, and shrugs before grabbing the phone. Magnus watches intently as she pushes some buttons, no doubt calling Alec. He’s quite proud of himself for bringing Alec lunch since he has the afternoon off. He chose Alec’s favorite Italian restaurant to get take-out from.

“Lightwood? Your boyfriend’s here and wants to see you,” the secretary says, popping a pink bubble.

Magnus barely has the time to turn around and greet Alec when the vet barges into the waiting room. He doesn’t look happy. More like panicked and Magnus recoils instead of embracing him like he intended to. 

Has he done something wrong?

Alec takes one look at him and deflates, shoulders drooping, before running a hand through his dark hair. The white coat he’s wearing seems too big for him, which is a feat in itself, and the vet lets out a deep sigh before speaking.

“You can’t do that.”

“What?”

“You can’t come here unannounced,” Alec repeats.

“Why the hell not?” Magnus asks.

He holds the take-out boxes tighter to his chest and tries to school his face into a semblance of aloofness but he knows he doesn’t succeed. Magnus isn’t good at hiding his emotions and he can feel his lips trembling, his eyelids wet with repressed tears already. Cold tiles stare back at him and his eyes sting, betraying his hurt with a miserable shine. He folds onto himself, readying himself for words like a blow.

“I thought something had happened to Chairman Meow!” Alec snaps.

“So I can’t visit my boyfriend?” Magnus retorts. “It’s alright for you to pop in unannounced at my work, do a tour with me, and grab something to eat afterwards, calling it a date, but I can’t bring you lunch at the clinic?”

“I can’t be here,” Alec gestures at the waiting room.

Magnus has to admit Alec got a point. This is not the place to have an argument, so he gathers what’s left of his pride and turns around, leaving without another word.

He gives the food to an old lady living on the streets and hurries back to the loft. Magnus picks Chairman Meow up as soon as he steps in and goes to curl up on the couch with the cat, wrapping himself in the sparkly blanket he usually shares with Alec.

“Why would I take you to his clinic?” he mumbles, not expecting an answer from the cat. “Sending a text maybe, asking for his opinion, but I would take you to the vet that takes care of you since you were a kitten.”

The Maine Coon meows and stands on his hind leg to paw at Magnus’ shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Magnus buries his face in the light gray fur, holding Chairman Meow to his chest.

“Going to the clinic with you would just make everything more complicated than it has to be.”

Chairman Meow doesn’t disagree and they watch the Aristocats together for the rest of the afternoon. He hums along _Everybody Wants To Be A Cat_ and tries to get The Chairman to dance but the Maine Coon flicks Magnus’ nose with his fluffy tail, more interested in cuddling. Magnus can’t object to that, and if he falls asleep on Alec’s side of the bed that night, Chairman Meow won’t tell a soul.

Magnus drags his feet and takes longer than usual to get ready the next day. He pampers himself, because he deserved it, and chooses his clothes carefully. He doesn’t feel like going all out, but he needs something to feel strong in. Cargo pants and a dark red jacket seem like the appropriate armor for today, and he adds an array of necklaces to complete the look.

He doesn’t look at his phone until the very last minute, and scolds himself for holding his breath when he finally does.

> Alec 😻: _I owe you an apology._

He won’t admit it, but Magnus’ heart leaped in his chest when he saw the message from late last night. He pretends it didn’t and shoves the phone in his pocket, deciding to deal with it later. Alec is probably already on his way to work anyway, so he won’t have time to apologize until later today and Magnus sure won’t pop in unannounced at the clinic again.

Magnus opens the door with more force than necessary and nearly stumbles on Alec sitting on the other side. The vet is still in his clothes from yesterday, minus the white coat, and he holds his knees to his chest even as he glances up at Magnus.

“Last time I checked you had a key,” Magnus drawls. “And if you didn’t feel like coming in without my explicit consent, which would be astute of you, you could always knock on the door.”

Alec scrambles to his feet at that. 

“I’m sorry. I freaked out and I took it out on you. It wasn’t fair, and I’m sorry. I didn’t think, I just assumed The Chairman was hurt and you needed help, so when I realized it wasn’t the case I felt like crap for assuming you’d even turn to me in the first place. I let my insecurities get the better of me. I’m not good at apologies and… shit I’m doing it again aren’t I? It’s not okay to show up at your door like this.”

Magnus gaps at him and Alec makes to turn around and leave, mumbling more apologies as he does. Magnus reaches out and grabs his arm, tugging for Alec to face him again.

“Not bad,” he comments to get a hold of himself. “I guess we never had that conversation, about Chairman Meow and whether or not it was okay to show up at work.”

He knows he’s stalling, but Magnus feels like crying again. He was upset yesterday, today he wonders how Alec can reflect on his actions and, upon realizing he was in the wrong, apologize so earnestly. Magnus is used to crawling back after an argument and beg for forgiveness even though he did nothing wrong. Seeing Alec own up to his mistakes, it reminds Magnus why he fell in love with Alec in the first place.

“It’s okay,” Alec hurries to tell him. “Of course it’s okay, I overreacted because I was worried.” 

“I’ll text first next time? Just to let you know I’m about to come in with food and it’s not an emergency,” Magnus offers.

It’s Alec’s turn to gap at him, as though he doesn’t believe he’s forgiven. Magnus guesses he hasn’t said it in so many words, and he wrings his hands, toying with the many rings on his fingers.

“I forgive you,” he blurts out when Alec remains silent for too long.

“Do you want to grab lunch together today?” Alec asks cautiously.

The vet shuffles his feet and shoves his hands in his pockets, no doubt to stop fidgeting. Magnus almost coos at the sight and bites his lip to hold back. He steps closer instead and makes sure Chairman Meow is still inside the loft before shutting the door.

“I can’t, my lunch break isn’t long enough to go to the clinic and then back. I had the afternoon off yesterday, that’s why...” he trails off. 

Alec nods slowly. They both know what Magnus said is true, that’s why they never had lunch together until Magnus’ attempt yesterday. Magnus also knows this is Alec showing him that he means it, so Magnus closes the distance between them and brushes his thumb along the vet’s cheek.

It feels like walking on eggshells, because the fight is over but they still feel awkward around each other. Alec leans into his touch and nuzzles his face in Magnus’ hand, pressing a kiss at the center of his palm.

“I missed you last night,” Alec whispers.

Magnus wonders if Alec hoped to see him at the apartment when he came home from work, only to open the door and find it empty. Knowing Alec’s luck, Church probably made a mess of something, to add on top of a bad day. It was only one night, but Magnus nods eagerly.

“Missed you too,” he breathes out against Alec’s lips.

Magnus is pretty sure he kissed Alec, but Alec wraps his arms around Magnus and nearly lifts him up the ground and Magnus feels like he’s being kissed instead. 

He relishes in the warmth of his boyfriend anyway, the size difference that makes him feel cherished every time Alec engulfs him in these earth-shattering hugs. Magnus wiggles his feet, giggling when Alec finally puts him down and smiles as the vet keeps kissing every inch of his face.

“Give me a ride to the museum?” Magnus suggests when it becomes clear Alec has not intention to let him go any time soon.

The vet is happy to oblige and they climb in the beat up truck, getting stuck in traffic. Magnus takes the opportunity to tell Alec about watching the Aristocats yesterday and how Chairman Meow wouldn’t even try to learn the choreography. It makes Alec laugh as he pictures Magnus dancing, so Magnus decides to sign them up for dancing classes at some point.

He likes that, being able to make plans with Alec. Their lives mesh together beautifully and bringing their respective friends together every now and then makes Magnus feel part of something bigger than himself. They’re a couple, even in their fights and Magnus likes knowing he can rely on Alec.

“So, Aline finally asked Helen out and they’re dating now,” Alec comments as they near the museum. “How do you feel about a double date with them?”

“I’d like that,” Magnus replies.

It’s been a while since they’ve gone out, Alec doesn’t really like bars and gets uncomfortable in restaurants. Magnus is happy to cook for them most of the time, sometimes even hosting for their friends because Alec is much more at ease in a familiar setting. Other times, they hang out with their cats and order take out when they feel especially lazy.

Alec parks near the museum and gives Magnus a side-way glance, obviously not eager to see him get out of the car. The tour guide isn’t doing any better but manages to hide it when he leans over the console to steal a kiss.

“Have a good day,” he breathes out against Alec’s lips.

The vet reaches out to hold him back just as Magnus opens the door. Alec’s hand slides down Magnus’ arm, a careful caress and he plays with Magnus’ fingers as he gathers his courage to look up and lock eyes with Magnus.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Magnus replies.

He knows he looks like an idiot when he starts his first tour of the day with a dreamy smile and stars in his eyes. Magnus cannot find it in himself to care.


	9. Face to face with a fierce warrior, a shield-maiden maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More rough times first, then happy ever after!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like a band-aid, you have to rip it off quick!
> 
> *dodges various unidentified objects*

Alec watches with interest as Magnus applies makeup, circling his eyes with kohl and sprinkling glitter over his cheekbones. It’s a fascinating process that reminds Alec of their first meeting and he leans over his boyfriend’s shoulder, squinting.

“No lipstick?”

“Nah, my eye makeup is heavy enough.”

The vet nods as though this makes perfect sense to him but Magnus sees right through it. The tour guide pokes Alec in the ribs, but he’s quick to turn his head and press a kiss to Alec’s cheek too.

“It’s all about balance.”

“I was bedazzled the very first time I laid my eyes on you, so you must be right,” Alec agrees earnestly.

Magnus laughs and kisses him on the lips next. They stand in the middle of the tour guide’s bedroom, the late afternoon light pouring through the window still. Alec loves the way it looks on Magnus’ skin, warm and golden, but Magnus steps back when Alec's hands drag down his sides.

“I’m going to be late if I don’t get dressed soon.”

Alec bites his lip. He knows Magnus is already late because they rolled in bed for too long that afternoon. He just really wanted to see Magnus today, since he works all weekend and they won’t get to spend time together tonight.

“You're going out with Cat, Ragnor and Raphael right?”

Magnus nods, slipping a dark red shirt on and tightening a belt around his waist. He looks dashing, dark slacks hugging his legs in all the right places and Alec wishes he was more of a people person. He loves watching Magnus get ready, and he adores the way Magnus seems to fit everywhere, effortlessly.

As things are though, Alec would rather spend the evening holding a cup of tea and reading his favorite series, Shadowhunters. Maybe Church will even grace Alec with his presence, for once, instead of playing with the interactive tower Magnus gifted him so many months ago.

They step out of the loft together and walk hand in hand to the nearest subway station. They go their separate ways there, although Alec holds Magnus back with an arm around the tour guide’s waist in order to steal one last kiss.

“Have fun, call me if you need a ride home.”

“I shall have my first drink in your honor,” Magnus whispers against his lips.

The text comes in a little before midnight and Alec rolls over to grab his phone with a groan. By the time he finds the device, five more notifications appear on the screen in quick succession and Alec squints to read them.

> Magnus: _love u_  
>  Magnus: _wish u were here_  
>  Magnus: _sorry to wake u up but can u come get me?_  
>  Magnus: _Raph said party’s over_  
>  Magnus: _Cat has work tomorrow_  
>  Magnus: _shit u have work tomorrow too, nevermind_  
>  Magnus: _sleep well xoxo_

Alec smiles as the last one appears while he’s reading. It’s sickeningly sweet and he can’t find it in himself to resent Magnus. He texts back that he’ll be there soon and gets out of bed, slipping a hoodie on and sliding into combat boots without bothering to change out of his sleepwear. The perks of wearing sweatpants to bed, Alec thinks to himself as he gets into his truck and drives to the Hunter’s Moon.

He’d rather get Magnus and make sure he makes it home alright than ignore his boyfriend and be worried all night. Alec will miss out of precious hours of sleep, but he’ll enjoy a much more peaceful slumber in the end.

The pub is crowded when he walks in and Alec ducks a fairy light hanging low on his way to the counter. Magnus and Catarina are there and from the look of it, the nurse is trying to sober her friend up with water. Magnus pushes her away though and Alec catches the end of a sentence as he comes near them.

“I know it’s water Cat,” Magnus informs her, sounding formal.

“And you know you should drink it too,” Alec comments, sliding in next to his boyfriend.

He presses a kiss to Magnus’ temple and slides an arm around the tour guide’s waist. Magnus looks just as happy to see him when he turns around.

“Alec!” Magnus exclaims. “I told you not to bother,” he adds with a frown.

“I don’t mind.”

“I don’t want to leave anymore. I’m going to make new friends and have shots with them,” Magnus tells him. “Cat has to go home because she’s working tomorrow, and so do you.”

Alec tries not to smile, but Magnus’ insistence is endearing. His grin doesn’t sit well with the tour guide though and Magnus frowns at him again. Alec decides not to argue and looks at Cat instead, who is obviously tired from her shifts at the hospital.

“I thought you were going out with Ragnor and Raphael?”

“Ragnor lost the drinking contest that got Magnus in this state and Raphael had to take him home. I’m glad Magnus texted you,” Cat replies.

She’s wearing a black dress, her bald head shining in the dim light of the Hunter’s Moon. Alec always feels like he’s face to face with a fierce warrior, a shield-maiden maybe, when he talks to her. Alec nods and touches Magnus’ elbow, ready to guide him on the way out.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

“What? You don’t want me to have fun without you?” Magnus asks, looking suspicious.

It’s Alec’s turn to frown. What is Magnus getting at? Cat sighs deeply next to them and Alec gets a cold sense of dread from the weight behind it. Magnus is generally clingy when drunk, and wouldn’t hurt a fly but Alec cannot help taking a step back in that moment.

“You asked me to come and get you,” Alec offers weakly.

“And then I told you I changed my mind,” Magnus replies, tilting his chin up.

“Look Magnus, Catarina wants to go home. Either she takes you home with her or I do. Your choice,” Alec tells him firmly.

“You’re jealous,” Magnus accuses him in a huff. “I can’t have fun without you, what’s next, I can’t go out without you?”

It hurts. Alec is happy to watch Magnus go out with his friends, and even happier when Magnus tells Alec he’s doing so without asking for Alec to follow. Alec doesn’t like going out and so far it worked well enough for them to do their things on their own. Damn it, Alec is even glad their mutual friends like going out too so that Magnus can have everything he wants!

“Obviously you don’t want me to take you home. I’m sorry Cat, can you...” Alec gestures at Magnus before turning towards the tour guide. “We’ll talk about this when you’re sober.”

He steps back and goes to leave, there is no use in forcing Magnus into the car. Alec walks past a group of students playing darts and bumps into another man on the other side, not looking where he’s going because Magnus’ words linger in his mind. Has he done anything to make Magnus feel like Alec resents him for going out?

“Sorry”, he mumbles to the man he bumped into.

“It’s quite alright,” the stranger replies. “I’m Sebastian Verlac.”

Alec stares at him, wondering why Sebastian introduced himself. Then, he notices the way Sebastian looks at him, obviously appreciative of the low cut of his sweatpants.

“Alec. I’m with someone,” he points over his shoulder awkwardly.

It’s a weird situation to be in, leaving without his boyfriend and still having to tell a stranger he’s taken. Sebastian gets the hint though and smiles kindly with a shrug that seems to say it was worth a try.

“He has a boyfriend!” Magnus chimes in, giving Alec a side hug.

Alec chuckles and wraps an arm around Magnus’ shoulders, “A very drunk boyfriend.”

“A lucky boyfriend,” Sebastian agrees, turning to leave them alone.

Magnus holds onto Alec, nuzzling his face against the vet’s shoulder. Alec tightens his embrace around the tour guide and his heart feels lighter in his chest.

“Take me home,” Magnus tells Alec.

The outburst from earlier seems forgotten and Alec decides against bringing it up. It is, after all, a conversation they should have when Magnus is sober. The glances back to check on Catarina, who nods and gestures at them to get going. She looks relieved to finally be able to go home.

Magnus is quiet in the car, dozing off probably but as soon as Alec shakes him to get out of the truck, Magnus starts clinging to him. Typical drunk Magnus fashion, but Alec finds comfort in his boyfriend’s affection after the hurtful words at the pub.

“I love you,” Magnus whispers into his shoulder.

“Love you too.”

Alec can definitely feel a hand on his lower back as they make their way towards the elevator, and Magnus has lost all pretenses of being a gentleman by the time they get in, grabbing a handful of Alec’s ass.

It’s too late to worry about meeting anyone in the elevator so Alec let’s him, not wanting to upset Magnus. When the tour guide starts kissing his neck though, Alec catches himself tilting his head to the side. It feels good, butterfly kisses trailing down his throat and Alec has to shake himself out of it to step away. 

“Wanna taste you,” Magnus mumbles.

Alec grabs Magnus’ hands to appease him and Magnus steps close again, reaching on his tip toes to kiss him. Alec allows it, expecting a simple peck but the elevator doors open to them kissing heatedly and Alec jerks away, raising his hands in a placating gesture.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“No, you have to get drunk first,” Magnus shakes his head.

“Why?” Alec asks him, opening the door of his apartment.

“Because you won’t have sex with me if you’re sober and I’m not,” Magnus replies with a shrug.

It’s true and it makes sense, but the way Magnus says it makes Alec want to laugh and cry at the same time. He settles for a quick kiss on Magnus’ temple, steering him away from any alcohol to have a glass of water instead. Magnus sips from his drink, then follows him in the bedroom and stands there, talking to Church.

“Ragnor will have the hangover of the century tomorrow,” Magnus giggles.

“So will you,” Alec points out, taking his hoodie off.

The Russian Blue strolls out of the room, but Alec’s stripping attracts Magnus’ attention and he plasters himself against Alec’s back, kissing the nape of his neck. Alec shivers, turning around and grabbing Magnus’ face before the tour guides gets his lips anywhere near him again.

“Nope. Bed, sleeping, now.”

Magnus pouts but complies when Alec helps him out of his clothes. The tour guide forgets about having sex as soon as Alec wraps his arms around Magnus, lying in bed, and Alec sighs deeply, inhaling the familiar scent of sandalwood lingering in his boyfriend’s hair.

He wakes up way too soon for his liking and gets out of bed carefully. Alec wanders around the apartment as silently as possible, and leaves aspirin on the bedside table with a glass of water for Magnus. Alec hesitates then, lingering near his boyfriend.

Alec knows, rationally, that what Magnus said last night isn’t what it looks like. Catarina’s reaction was a dead giveaway and Alec believes it ties down to insecurities rather than Magnus’ true feelings. The tour guide was his usual drunk self once the moment had passed. 

They’ve had fights before, and this isn’t one, just something they need to address in order to work through it together. Alec will coax Magnus into talking about it once he’s back from work, but he fears Magnus will be gone. They usually spend the weekend at the loft, but Alec isn’t sure how it will go when he brings up last night and doesn’t want to corner Magnus in his own home to do so.

He sighs. This is something he’ll have to deal with later, so he might as well enjoy now while he can. Alec leans in, presses a kiss to Magnus’ hair and tells the tour guide he loves him before leaving.

Maia comes into the clinic later that morning, Silverclaw trailing behind her. The belgium malinois looks good and comes to lick Alec’s hand affectionately. It makes him smile and he takes some time to check everything is as it should be, happy with the results.

“Good boy,” Alec praises the dog.

“What, I don’t get a good girl too?” Maia jokes.

“Have you been good?” Alec asks her.

“Why don’t you ask Izzy?”

He shudders at the thought. Isabelle is much more adventurous than him. He knows Maia and her get up to a lot of things he wouldn’t even consider with his partner. The fact that Simon sometimes joins Isabelle and Maia is foreign enough to Alec, who can’t imagine anyone else than his partner and himself in his couple. To each their own, obviously, as long as he doesn’t have to hear about his sister’s sex life. 

Maia laughs at him and slaps him on the shoulder, a lot stronger than she ought to considering the size difference between them. She whistles for Silverclaw to follow her and the belgian malinois rushes to her side, jumping into the pet carrier waiting for him inside her car.

Alec is watching them go when his phone lights up with a notification.

> Magnus: _I’m about to come in with your lunch ;)_

He looks up just in time to see his boyfriend walk into the clinic, holding what looks more like brunch than lunch. Magnus probably hasn’t been able to eat anything yet, Alec muses. Lunch for him, and breakfast for the tour guide. Sounds fair. 


	10. Quench the fear that threatens to rear its ugly head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Magnus' outburst at the Hunter's Moon, Alec knows they need to talk about what happened. Magnus knows it too, and stops by the clinic for lunch the next day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is going to be 14 chapters, if my outline doesn't go off running again :') Thank you so much for keeping up with this story, I love chatting with you guys in the comments and reading your usernames in the kudos emails! 
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter, enjoy ♥

Magnus walks in with more confidence than he really feels. Alec looks happy to see him though and engulfs Magnus in a hug that appeases him. Slightly.

Cat told him he was awful last night. Magnus feels like he was. It was a fun evening to start with, but beating Ragnor at a drinking game took a lot out of Magnus. From the texts he sent to Alec, Magnus gathered that he made his boyfriend come and get him at the Hunter’s Moon, only to throw a tantrum when Alec made it there. Apparently, Alec almost left without him.

“I’m sorry,” he mutters into Alec’s shoulder.

“How do you feel?” Alec asks, brushing his apology aside.

It’s not the place, Magnus knows it, but he can’t help taking it personally. Maybe Alec is finally fed up with him and how messed up he’s after Camille. She didn’t like it when he went and had fun on his own. Why would Alec be any different?

“Not bad,” he replies weakly.

Alec takes a step back and lays his hands on Magnus’ shoulders, tilting his head to have a better look at Magnus’ face. Alec is different, because Alec cares. Magnus repeats it like a mantra, Alec loves him and it makes all the difference. Alec doesn’t even comment on Magnus’ minimal makeup and lazy outfit, leading the way to the break room instead.

Magnus takes the English breakfast he brought for himself out of the bag and grabs the assortment of light sandwiches for Alec, offering them to the vet. They look pretty, each one with ingredients of the same color for a monochrome effect. A pink ham and ketchup sandwich, another yellow egg and mustard and finally the third sandwich, cucumber and cream for a green final touch. It’s the main reason Magnus chose them, but he’s pretty sure they’re good too.

“Thanks,” Alec whispers, kissing his temple.

They eat in silence and Magnus tries to find the courage to bring it up. He apologized already but it doesn’t feel like it’s enough. Cat refused to tell him what exactly happened last night until he had a conversation with Alec, so Magnus can’t exactly skirt the topic for long.

“I’m really sorry for last night. Have I said anything...” he trails off.

Alec looks at him and swallows slowly, seemingly gathering his thoughts. Magnus feels even worse and tries to quench the fear that threatens to rear its ugly head. They won’t break up over this. Magnus knows it, rationally.

“You were drunk,” Alec starts. “I’m telling you this, because I want you to know I don’t hold what you said against you, Magnus.”

“But we have to talk about it,” Magnus replies.

Alec nods, “You accused me of being jealous of you having fun when you go out without me.”

Magnus sighs deeply, shoulders dropping. Of course, what else could it be? Camille left many scars, but most of them have to do with her addiction. Magnus’ relationship with Alec has little to do with it, except for Magnus going out on his own.

“Are you?” Magnus can’t help but ask.

“No,” Alec shakes his head for emphasis. “I’m glad you have people to go out with when I don’t feel up to it.”

“I know...” Magnus frowns. “I know this, but somehow I struggle to believe it because I was so used to… to apologize for everything I did, really.”

Alec puts the food down at that and scoots closer to Magnus. The chair scraps on the floor and Magnus watches the vet as he takes Magnus’ hand in his. Alec’s thumb brushes over the tour guide’s knuckles, slow and gentle, and he ducks his head to lock eyes with Magnus.

“Okay. What can I do to make it easier for you to believe?”

Magnus gaps. He expected to do a lot of grovelling and already planned to get Alec in bed in order to make his point. Magnus knows it’s an unhealthy coping mechanism, and having sex won’t get his point across. He just never expected his partners to take that first step and try to help _him_.

“I think you’re doing well already,” he whispers eventually.

Alec nods firmly, almost proud of himself then, and goes back to eating under Magnus’ surprised gaze. The tour guide plays with his food, stealing glances at Alec every now and then. Magnus still feels like he hasn’t apologized enough.

“I’m so-”

“You’re forgiven. I know you didn’t mean it.”

Magnus frowns but Alec said so himself. There is no use in fighting Alec on this, so Magnus picks at his food and helps the vet put everything away once they’re done. They linger at the entrance of the clinic, and Magnus turns to Alec, going on his tiptoes to steal a kiss.

“I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah,” Alec breathes out.

“Love you,” Magnus whispers against his lips. 

“Love you too.”

Alec kisses his forehead and Magnus turns around reluctantly, busying himself with shopping when he finds out he can’t stop thinking about Alec. He wants to do something nice for the vet, show him how much Magnus appreciates their relationship.

He meets Lydia when he walks past the gym. She trudges forward, wrapping her wrists for her boxing class and they almost run into each other. She reaches out to steady Magnus, who chuckles nervously.

“Hi, sorry.”

“No worries, what are you up to?” Lydia asks, smiling.

“Just shopping,” he wiggles the bags. “Boxing class?”

“Yeah, I missed it while I was away! You should join, I’m sure Alec would enjoy it and a lot of couples do it in pairs.”

Magnus shudders. He remembers the fencing class he took with Lydia once. She’s right though, Isabelle is a martial arts master and Alec is bound to have taken some classes with his sister. Maybe he’d enjoy that sort of activity with Magnus. 

“I’ll talk to him about it and let you know.”

Lydia grins and hurries inside. Magnus sighs, because it also means Alec would be more likely to agree to boxing classes rather than dancing classes. He pushes the thought aside on his way home, and spends the rest of the afternoon adding his new clothes to his wardrobe.

His boyfriend comes back to the loft in the evening, Church in tow, and puts the pet carrier down in the living room. Magnus greets him with a kiss and the cats wind between their legs, purring. It’s so domestic, Magnus thinks, he could get used to it.

Alec’s hands slide beneath his dressing down, shimmering silk slipping between his fingers in blue rivulets and Magnus’ breath catches in his throat. Magnus is naked underneath, and Alec runs his hands up and down Magnus’ sides with an appreciative hum.

“Take me to bed?” Magnus offers.

“Am I taking you to bed, or are you taking me to bed?” Alec teases him.

“Alexander,” Magnus warns. “What difference does it make anyway?”

Alec’s eyes darken and he shrugs, pushing him towards the staircase. They hold hands loosely on the way up, fingers barely intertwined and Magnus undresses Alec slowly, brushing along the lines of his shoulders and arms.

“You also told me you had to get me drunk so that I’d sleep with you,” Alec suddenly says, smirking.

Magnus stills. Sounds like something he would say, because Alec is too good to him. He wouldn’t have sex with Magnus for fear of taking advantage of Magnus when he’s drunk. Magnus both likes and hates this about Alec, because they’re a couple so sex is pretty much on the table anytime in his opinion, but it’s such a beautiful token of Alec’s respect for him that Magnus can’t complain.

“Well, I still stand by that,” Magnus replies cockily instead. “However, none of us is drunk right now so get on that bed, pretty boy.”

Alec crawls on the bed without another word and Magnus whispers his name, following after him. He pushes Alec on his stomach and kisses the base of the vet’s spine, watching in wonder as Alec shivers beneath him.

“Do you know what I want to do to you, Alexander?”

“I hope you want to get started soon,” Alec snarks back.

Magnus kneads the flesh of his ass in reply. Alec relaxes into the touch, burying his head between his arms and Magnus scrapes his nails down the vet’s thighs, watching the angry lines flash on his pale skin and linger there. He leans in to press a trail of kisses over them, listening to the way Alec’s breath hitches when Magnus’ lips brush near his entrance.

They haven’t taken that step further yet, partly because they don’t always have the time, partly because both of them have been savoring the slow pace they set up since the beginning of their relationship. Magnus has no intention of ruining this by hurrying into it after an argument.

He drags his teeth down the curve of Alec’s ass instead, because there is a promise he has yet to fulfill. Alec moans when Magnus runs his tongue back up and Magnus decides to get as many as those beautiful sounds as possible. He brushes Alec’s side lovingly, dipping his tongue between his lover’s cheeks.

Teasing slowly is a test of patience for him too, Magnus finds out when Alec starts squirming beneath him, bucking his hips to get more of Magnus’ tongue and some friction on his erection. Magnus just wants to make Alec feel good and while this is obviously a success and should last for a while longer, everything in him screams that Alec wants to come so Magnus should make him.

He scratches Alec’s lower back after a particularly intense jerk of the vet’s hips and Alec moans loudly. Magnus works his tongue, fingers tightening on Alec’s waist and he helps his boyfriend lift his hips just enough to wrap a hand around his length and send him over the edge. Alec comes with Magnus’ name on his lips.

They roll to the over side of the bed and Magnus sprawls over Alec with a satisfied sigh, nuzzling his face in his boyfriend’s chest. Alec embraces him, catching his breath still and Magnus grins to himself, quite proud of his accomplishment.

They end up having dinner in bed and Alec feeds him blueberries with a mischievous grin, thoroughly enjoying himself. Magnus can’t blame his boyfriend though, and if they keep kissing in between, no one will know.

“Oh, Lydia thought you might be interested in her boxing class,” Magnus suddenly remembers.

Alec looks stunned for a moment, but he recovers quickly and brushes a strand of hair out of Magnus’ face, searching his gaze. Magnus caves in within minutes.

“She said couples do it in pair so we could go together.”

“Well you know my family, and ergo me, are into martial arts but you don’t strike me as the type...” Alec trails off.

“Not really,” Magnus shrugs. “I tried fencing once, not my thing. I really want us to do something together though.”

“We could try a few things and see what works best for the both of us,” Alec suggests.

Magnus is left speechless. Alec just smiles, snacking on left-over blueberries. The vet leans in to kiss Magnus’ cheek and it brings the tour guide back to the conversation at hand.

“Could we…” he breathes in. “Could we try dancing classes too?”

Alec winces, but ends up giggling instead, “Sure, as long as you don’t hold me accountable for stepping on your feet.”

The strain on Magnus’ heart disappears and he shuffles closer to cuddle with Alec, relieved. They’re not just dating, or simply a couple, they’re more like partners, working together for their best interest. For a moment, Magnus allows himself to believe this relationship is the one that will help him get rid of unhealthy coping mechanism and build up new, healthy ones instead, just like he has been doing with his friends.


	11. They end up taking dancing classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec talked about what happened at the Hunter's Moon. All is well, and they signed up for boxing classes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! We'll head towards the end of this fic. It's fluff and fun from now on!  
> Thank you so much for sticking with me all this time ♥

They meet Aline and Helen at the aquarium. It’s raining and Alec relinquished his jacket to protect both his and Magnus’ heads from the downpour (maybe more Magnus’ hair than anything else, really). 

Dark locks of hair curl up against his forehead and Alec is cold, but Magnus’ impeccable look is worth it. He knows how much time and effort his boyfriend puts into his appearance, and Magnus preens when Aline and Helen give him an appreciative glance.

“Hi, this is Magnus, my boyfriend,” Alec introduces them breathlessly.

“I’m Aline and this is Helen,” Aline replies.

They shake hands and Alec admires his friend’s good thinking when he notices the umbrella she’s carrying. It’s bright red, and it was more effective than Alec’s leather jacket from the looks of it. Both women are completely dry, and look quite warm in their sweaters.

“So, why the aquarium?” Aline asks.

“Well Alec told me you’re a life guard Helen,” Magnus starts. “Since we all like books and animals I thought the aquarium would make for an interesting, learning experience.”

Alec knows he looks silly, grinning from ear to ear, but he loves how good Magnus is with people. Helen smiles back, obviously happy to be so effortlessly included and Aline squeezes her girlfriend’s hand when they move towards the entrance.

“Aline never denied or confirmed that she asked you out through a book quote,” Alec says. “How did it happen?”

Magnus chuckles next to him and their shoulders brush as they walk between gigantic tanks that color the room’s low light with hues of blue. Alec shivers, his jacket is drenched and the sight of all that water doesn’t help him forget about it. 

“She gave me a copy of that Shadowhunters series you both love and there was this line of the archer boy asking the warlock out? It was super cute,” Helen replies dreamily. 

“I love that part,” Alec sighs.

“She stuck a post-it beneath with the time and place, plus a sweet message that I’ll keep for myself.”

Alec doesn’t press, still warm and fussy with the memory of his favorite part of the book. Growing up, this was his only reference of a same sex couple in literature. Then, he discovered the LGBTQ+ section in the school library. 

Alec feels Magnus’ eyes on the side of his face and smiles softly, glancing back at his boyfriend. Soft hues of blue dance on Magnus’ cheeks and he looks ethereal in the low light, glitter on his cheeks like star dust. 

“We could read the series together if you want, I have a spare,” he whispers.

Magnus smirks, undoubtedly finding Alec’s love for the series endearing. What can he say? He used to grab each volume when he could and none of the covers matched so he got the full set after his first month at the clinic. 

They stop by a sign with information on the fish inside the tank and take their time reading over it. Aline and Helen take turns commenting about everything peculiar and amazing about the species. 

“I’d like that,” Magnus whispers back.

They turn into another part of the aquarium, watching jellyfish flutter around. Alec shivers and barely holds back a sneeze. It escapes him a moment later and a chorus of bless you echoes in the narrow space.

“Of course you’d catch a cold on our double date,” Aline rolls her eyes.

Magnus takes off his jacket and tugs on Alec’s sleeve, getting more impatient when the vet stares at him. The tour guide holds his jacket out, and Alec can’t help but smile. He shrugs off his leather jacket and they swap, although Magnus doesn’t put Alec’s jacket on. Alec slides into comforting warmth and sighs in relief, his eyes drifting past other bystanders when he notices her.

It’s Madzie, the girl who brought her goldfish to the clinic. She’s with a dark haired woman, pointing at the jellyfish. Alec smiles, and she beams when she notices him too.

“Nanna!” the little girl points at Alec. “It’s the mister that saved Mr Floater.”

The woman locks eyes with him, a silent agreement passing between them and Alec grins. She nods and Madzie waves happily before they make their way to the next part of the aquarium.

“Anything you wanna share with the class?” Helen asks with a smirk.

“Oh no, it’s nothing”, Alec replies, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“It’s one of the many reasons I fell in love with him. Here, let me show you the picture Isabelle sent me,” Magnus jumps in.

Alec doesn’t quite get rid of his blush for the remainder of their double date. Helen and Magnus get along wonderfully, having traveled to the same places. Alec himself finds common ground with Helen because they both have siblings, and he has a feeling it won’t be long before Aline gets to know Magnus better too. It warms Alec’s heart and he daydreams about the double date until his first boxing class with Lydia and Magnus.

The gym is busy, music playing in the background, not too loud. Lydia greets them with a quick hug and Alec rolls his shoulders backward. It’s been a while since he’s been to a class, whatever kind and he has long stopped training with Isabelle. 

Magnus looks bored, having spent more time fussing with his outfit than warming up. Alec smiles to himself and ducks his head before Magnus notices the adoring look in his eyes. He knows the tour guide will use it to his advantage if they have to face each other during the class. He’s proven right. 

“Lower your center,” Alec tells his boyfriend.

Magnus takes one look at Alec and smirks as the instructor tells them what to do with their punching bags. Magnus punches the air between them, wiggling his eyebrows and Alec’s hands tighten around the punching bag as they wait for the signal to start.

“So authoritative,” Magnus comments. “I think I like it.”

A shiver runs down Alec’s spine. It’s no surprise, really, but Alec does his best not to think about these things when they’re in public. The instructor gives some advice to another pair, a couple too from the looks of it. Lydia was right when she told Magnus about this class.

“Don’t flirt with me,” Alec warns.

Magnus ignores him and has more fun striking a pose between each punch and kick than actually trying to do things correctly. Alec doesn’t quite manage to scold Magnus anyway, he’d rather see a smile on his boyfriend’s face than a scowl and well, the tour guide is beautiful to look at. He catches sight of the white cat on his boyfriend’s shoulder blade sometimes, when the tank top slips to the side and reveals more golden skin.

“Tell me you’re not just a little impressed,” Magnus teases.

The instructor calls out for them to change places and Alec is already moving by the time he’s told to start punching. He doesn’t hold back, biting his lip when Magnus makes a face after a particularly powerful kick. The tour guide’s eyes are circled with kohl and Alec cannot look at Magnus for too long else the glint of lust in his boyfriend’s gaze puts them both in an awkward situation.

“I didn’t know this was supposed to be a competition,” Magnus pouts.

Alec smiles and gets one last kick in before the instructor calls out for them again. Lydia gives Alec an approving nod and moves forward to demonstrate the series of punches they have to try out next. Alec memorizes them easily and turns to Magnus, gesturing at him to get ready. Magnus makes a face, obviously not inspired.

“Want me to show you first?”

“Yes, grand master.”

The vet shakes his head and punches with calculated speed and strength, coaching Magnus through the different steps. The tour guide twirls out of reach with the grace of a dancer and Alec bites his lip. Magnus is gorgeous. He can’t wait for their dancing classes.

“Come on, we’re supposed to be working,” Alec scolds.

“Oh you’re so cute when you’re serious,” Magnus replies, grinning.

Alec shakes his head and, upon noticing nobody is paying them much attention, strides forward. He grabs the back of Magnus’ neck and brings them flush together, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s mouth. Magnus melts into the embrace, kissing back, and slips a hand beneath Alec’s shirt with a happy hum. Alec steps back, shaking himself out of it.

“Hold that thought.”

They exchange a meaningful look and the class cannot end soon enough. They make it back to the loft eventually and Magnus throws Alec a scalding look over his shoulder as they run up the winding staircase. Alec gives him a playful smack in retaliation, relishing in the feel of Magnus’ backside but the choked moan that escapes his boyfriend’s mouth makes him pause.

“Not good?” he inquires, voice dropping to a whisper.

They stop on the landing and Magnus shakes his head in reassurance, throwing his arms around Alec. They stumble in bed with a chuckle and Alec covers his boyfriend’s face with kisses. The bronze sheets are at disarray from a lazy morning in bed and the pillows smell like Magnus’ sandalwood cologne.

They’re sweaty from the boxing class, still in their gym clothes and Alec can feel every inch of Magnus’ erection pressing against his. He rolls his hips with an appreciative moan and Magnus arches against him, throwing his head back. Alec kisses his throat, hand sliding up to grab a handful of his boyfriend’s backside again.

“You looked so good earlier,” he noses along the fabric of Magnus’ top.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Magnus taunts in reply.

Alec sits back at that, considering. Magnus peers at him through hooded eyelids, sucking on his bottom lip and Alec grins, trailing his hand down the tour guide’s tank top. Magnus sits up to take it off and Alec steals a kiss before moving away.

“On your stomach,” he tries, channeling his no-nonsense voice.

The effect is instant, Magnus shivers, eyes growing darker and he complies without a word, shoving his sweats down. Alec glances at the golden curve of Magnus’ back and adjusts himself in his pants, trying to relieve some of the tension pooling in his stomach since the boxing class.

“Don’t you dare touching yourself while I’m waiting here sagely,” Magnus growls.

The temptation is there, and Magnus must feel it because he stares at Alec, arching his back and running a hand through his charcoal hair to mess it up. Alec breathes in deeply and leans in to steal a kiss full of promise, dragging his hand down Magnus’ back.

“What do you want?” he whispers against the tour guide’s lips.

“Oh I don’t know,” Magnus drawls. “Anything from your tongue to your fingers or even better-” 

Alec cuts him off with another kiss. He reaches for the lube, blindly, and knocks a book off the bedside table (the first volume of Shadowhunters, he notes proudly). The thought escapes his mind as soon as Alec gets his hands on Magnus. 

His boyfriend squirms beneath him, mouth running still and Alec likes this provocative side of Magnus, wants to explore so many things with the tour guide. For now, he tries a playful slap on Magnus’ back side again. Magnus keens and arches his back, trying to get more of Alec’s tongue and fingers.

“Stop teasing,” Magnus pants.

“I’m teasing?” Alec chuckles. “What about you? You were insufferable all afternoon.”

“You love it,” his boyfriend replies.

Alec won’t deny it, so he presses a kiss to Magnus’ lower back and sits up. He pours more lube onto his fingers to make sure everything is as comfortable as possible for his lover. They got tested recently and Magnus urges him to get a move on, so Alec complies, kissing the nape of his boyfriend’s neck as he waits for Magnus to adjust beneath him.

“Good,” Magnus breathes out, rolling his hips a few times. “I’m good.”

Alec brushes his lips along his boyfriend’s cheek before he starts moving. He enjoys the slow paced thrusts and the way Magnus writhes on the bronze sheets, muttering non-sense. The tour guide rolls his hips along Alec’s every move, arching his back when the vet’s hands grab onto his waist.

“Come on,” Magnus encourages. “I can take it.”

“Oh yeah?” Alec breathes out with a chuckle.

Magnus glances over his shoulder and puts his best pout on when he notices laughter in Alec’s eyes. What can he say? He loves that Magnus doesn’t have any filter in bed, but Alec can’t say the same most of the time so he settles for spurring Magnus on instead.

Just on cue, Magnus speaks up again, “Didn’t you want to fuck me through the mattress?”

It gets a groan out of Alec and he snaps his hips, grinning when Magnus lets out a long, drawn out moan in response. Half of it is for show, and Alec wouldn’t want it any other way. He leans in, nuzzling the shell of Magnus’ ear and grazing the lobe with his teeth and snaps his hips again. Magnus chokes on another moan when Alec gives his ass another playful slap for good measure.

Alec doesn’t indulge in powerful thrusts for too long though, wary of putting an end to their fun. Magnus holds onto a pillow, muttering non-sense again and Alec tangles his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair, playing with the charcoal locks. They move slowly together and Alec presses kisses to Magnus’ temple, whispering words of love and praise.

“Want to ride you,” is Magnus’ dignified reply.

It makes Alec laugh again as he moves away. Magnus climbs on his lap a moment later and sinks back down with a moan of relief, immediately rocking his hips again. Alec shivers with the languorous pace, throwing his head back as he holds himself back. Magnus holds onto him, tugging at Alec’s hair slightly and peppering the vet’s throat with kisses. Alec hugs him right back and they press their foreheads together as he nears his orgasm.

“Not gonna last long,” Alec warns.

Magnus pushes him down with a wicked grin and Alec falls back into the pillows, laughing. He watches Magnus use him for leverage as the tour guide leads them both other the edge, and wraps his fingers around his boyfriend’s erection to give him much needed friction.

Alec comes with a sigh and doesn’t quite manage to keep his eyes open to admire Magnus in his bliss. His boyfriend rolls his hips a few times, grinding for a moment longer before collapsing on Alec’s chest and pawing at the curling hair there. It makes the vet chuckle as he wraps his arms around Magnus, holding him close.

“You’re such a cat.”

“You’re a cat,” Magnus mumbles.

“No you,” Alec insists.

Magnus nips at his nipple in warning and Alec laughs out loud, shifting beneath the tour guide. The bronze bed sheets feel gross against his skin already and he can hear Chairman Meow calling for his food downstairs.

“Shower?” Alec suggests.

“You feed the cats first?”

The tour guide sits up, moving to the side of the bed and Alec shakes his head but doesn’t disagree. He presses a kiss to Magnus’ naked shoulder before getting up and slipping in his boxer briefs.

“I’ll change the sheets too,” he adds.

Magnus beams and steals a kiss, “Love you.”

They end up taking dancing classes.


	12. Always a good morning when I wake up next to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After double dates and shared hobbies, the next logical step is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going on holiday together! (got you there? no? are you disappointed?)

“You sure they gonna be alright?”

It’s their second flight’s boarding time already and they move towards the counter, whispering to each other. Alec sighs at Magnus’ worry and the tour guide pouts. His boyfriend doesn’t take him seriously but this is a big deal. Magnus has never been away from Chairman Meow and they’re leaving for two whole weeks!

“Jace and Ragnor will come in everyday to give them food and water Cole’s Law. They’re gonna be fine,” Alec says.

“At the same time?” Magnus asks, frowning.

“I don’t know. I assumed they would take turns or something.”

Alec shrugs, but it bothers Magnus for the better part of the flight and he falls asleep with his head on Alec’s shoulder, still thinking of their cats. 

He wakes up to Alec watching _Aristocats_ and smiles against his boyfriend’s shoulder, relaxing a bit more when Alec shifts to accommodate Magnus’ weight against his side. Magnus sighs, dozing off again with gentle fingers caressing his hair.

They’re visiting Magnus’ parents in Bali. Magnus’ mother has a month off work and Asmodeus promised to drop by and stay with them for a week, so it was a good occasion to introduce Alec to them. Magnus is eager, because he knows his parents will approve of his boyfriend and this is a well deserved holiday for Alec.

He wakes up again for a meal, not quite sure if it’s supposed to be lunch or dinner. They watch another movie together, and soon enough they’re landing. Magnus yawns as he stands up, following the other passengers out and they wait for their luggage, Alec standing close.

Magnus told Alec about Indonesia and avoiding public displays of affection as a rule. It’s not that hard, but Magnus finds that knowing they can’t indulge makes everything more difficult.

“So what’s the plan to go to your father’s?” Alec asks, grabbing their luggage.

Magnus looks around for a familiar face. He doesn’t expect to see Asmodeus in his white suit, he’s too well known to hang out in public spaces like the airport. He finds Sabrina Kendall instead, long dark hair and dark woman suit.

He touches Alec’s arm, nodding towards her and they side-step a group of tourists before moving towards her, shoulders brushing. Sabrina nods to Alec, holding her hand out and Alec takes it for a firm handshake.

“Alec, this is Sabrina, my father’s PA.”

She smiles but doesn’t reply. Sabrina was never one for small talk. Magnus used to be terrified of her when he was younger and gave her a nasty nickname he would never repeat now. Sabrina doesn’t bother with English either when she tells them that Asmodeus will join them for dinner.

“Is Mom here already?” Magnus asks in English.

“Ya,” Lilith replies with a nod.

She drives them to a villa with a private beach and the sun hangs high in the sky, weighing heavily on top of their heads. Alec is still in his jeans and leather jacket, shielding his eyes from the light with his hands. Magnus wore comfy yoga pants and one of Alec’s hoodies for the flight, so he keeps rolling his sleeves up to no avail.

“Can’t wait to go for a swim,” he mutters as they walk in.

“Magnus, _sayang_!” Adelaide Bane calls out.

She runs into her son’s arms, hugging him tightly and Magnus holds her just as tight. She makes a point of grabbing a coffee with him when she lands in New York but they haven’t seen each other in a while. He’s got her brown hair in his face, but she smells of home and it’s what matters. Magnus lets go of his mother reluctantly, turning towards Alec to grab his hands.

“Mom, this is my boyfriend.”

Adelaide smiles and opens her arms wide to give Alec a hug too. Magnus preens, he knew that it would go well but it still, it warms his heart. His mother whispers welcoming words to Alec and offers them a drink in the kitchen, so they follow her through the villa.

Everything is new and modern, nothing like the traditional house Magnus grew up in. He likes the villa for holidays though, and hops on the kitchen island as they sip fresh water, telling Adelaide about the flight. She doesn’t ask Alec about his life in New York quite yet, understanding of how tired they are after twenty hours of travel.

“Do you want to take a nap before your father joins us for dinner?” Adelaide offers.

“We should probably adjust to the time difference now, so that we make the most of next week,” Alec suggests, looking at Magnus for confirmation.

Magnus nods, so they move to the living room instead and try to teach Alec how to play Congklak. Adelaide teams up with Alec and helps him capture as many of Magnus’ seeds as possible. Magnus starts sulking when his mother’s advice allows Alec to snatch a last minute victory.

“I have no idea what happened,” Alec chuckles.

“It’s not fair!” Magnus whines.

“Well, you can play with Alec this time,” his mother replies.

They switch places and Alec hesitates before leaning in to press a kiss to Magnus’ temple. Magnus wants to pretend he’s sulking still, but there is no use since they’re playing in the same team now. Plus he doesn’t want Alec to be uncomfortable in the villa. 

He links their hands together on the table instead, and scoots closer to his boyfriend under Adelaide’s kind gaze. They lose the next game and Asmodeus finds Magnus sulking anyway.

Asmodeus is wearing a white suit, a perfect fit without a speck of dust or a suspicious stain. He combs his hair with wax and it looks a little greasy near the roots but somehow, the politician makes it work. It’s very formal, Magnus and Asmodeus shake hands and Magnus turns to Alec, holding onto the vet’s arm.

“Father, this is my boyfriend Alec.”

“Asmodeus,” the aforementioned introduces himself, offering his hand to Alec.

Magnus watches anxiously as his father’s arm flexes while they shake hands. Alec raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment and nods firmly in greeting.

“Thank you for your hospitality Mr Bane.”

“Nonsense, Magnus is always welcome here,” Asmodeus replies.

Alec smiles and keeps silent, which is wise in Magnus’ opinion. It’s easy to say something that wouldn’t sit well with Asmodeus, and this is the reason Magnus’ father broached the subject. The politician smiles and claps Alec on the shoulder in obvious approval.

Adelaide walks around the table to come up to her husband’s side and he wraps an arm around her, kissing her temple with a murmur of greeting. Magnus’ parents are unconventional, they don’t live together and only see each other once a while but they make it works. It’s what matters.

Dinner is a quiet affair and Magnus’ parents play twenty questions with Alec, who replies in between yawns. Magnus can’t stop smiling and his jaw aches by the time he leads Alec to the bedroom. It’s wide and probably full of light in the morning, with an opening onto the sea that makes for a beautiful view when the sun rises.

Magnus changes into light, comfortable clothes for the night and snuggles into Alec’s arms, too tired to do anything else but promptly fall asleep.

He wakes up to the burning lights of dawn and shakes Alec until the vet opens his eyes, grumbling. Alec pouts, awaiting a kiss for his troubles and Magnus complies, giggling and nuzzling their noses together before pointing at the window.

“Look, darling, that’s what I call a good morning,” Magnus whispers.

“It’s always a good morning when I wake up next to you, preferably after sleeping in,” Alec both flirts and teases, hugging him.

They watch the sun rise, curled up in bed with their legs entangled and fire comes alight on the lazy surface of the ocean. Magnus feels tired still but there is no going back to sleep, so he gets up and drags Alec with him.

There is coffee ready and Asmodeus has already left for work, but Adelaide welcomes them with a smile and a flyer for a hike through the jungle in search of an old temple.

“You did it when you were younger,” she tells Magnus winking.

Magnus has no recollection of the temple, but he’s pretty sure he got lost looking for it. Alec beams at the suggestion though, so they’re definitely going. If Magnus regrets it at the end of the hike, drenched in sweat and morning dew, nobody has to know.

“This is amazing,” Alec gushes. “I feel like I’m in one of the books I read as a child.”

“Don’t they have a trek through the jungle in Shadowhunters?” Magnus asks him.

“Well, they visit the Seelie Court, but it’s not quite the same.”

Alec grins, happy with the reference either way. Magnus is glad he took the time to read the series, he feels like he understands Alec a little better now. They stop by a restaurant on the way to meet up with Adelaide for more sight-seeing in the afternoon. Magnus overdoes it a little to impress his boyfriend when he orders in Indonesian (which he knows is broken and barely functional, but what Alec doesn’t know won’t hurt him).

“It’s traditional, you have to try it,” Magnus insists, pushing satay in front of him.

Alec tries the marinated, skewered and grilled meats without hesitation but from the look on his face, it was too spicy for his taste. It makes Magnus laugh and he pats Alec’s hand comfortingly, momentarily forgetting about the no display of affection rule as Alec chokes and wipes tears off the corner of his eyes.

“Could have warned me,” the vet mumbles.

“Sorry,” Magnus replies, squeezing Alec’s hand.

They’re pressed together on a small wooden table, knees bumping every time one of them moves, with their elbows leaning on the nearest table. Their neighbor turns towards them, a kind looking man with laugh lines around his eyes, and whispers with a heavy accent.

“You guys on honeymoon?”

Alec looks alarmed and doesn’t say a word, looking between the man and Magnus with growing panic. Magnus glances at the many rings on his fingers. He doesn’t leave his ring finger free on the left hand, and the signet ring there could pass off as an engagement ring.

“Nope,” Magnus replies, popping the consonant. “Although we could pretend that we are and get all the advantages.”

“You should,” the man agrees with a grave nod. “Put a ring on it!”

Alec starts coughing again and the man laughs heartily, going back to his meal. Magnus gives his boyfriend an embarrassed smile. They haven’t talked about marriage yet, they don’t even live together.

“Indonesians are nosy, they don’t mean anything by it,” he tries to reassure Alec.

“It’s okay, just surprised.”

The vet is red though and Magnus wants to kiss the blush off his cheeks. He can picture it, a life with Alec, and decides to bring it up once they’re back in New York and have all the time to think about it properly. These two weeks in Bali will be a good way to see if they work well together, even though they’ve already been sharing their living space between Alec’s flat and Magnus’ loft.

They spend the afternoon with Adelaide, visiting the city together, and grab sticky rice cakes for dessert. Adelaide snaps pictures of them every now and then, and Magnus is grateful for the memories she makes sure to keep for them.

What Magnus likes the most though, are the evenings at the villa, after having dinner with his parents. He pushes Alec into the hammock on the balcony and they watch the ocean grow darker than ink as the sun goes down. He loves watching Alec next, fireflies fluttering all around and bathing the vet’s face in their soft glow. The scent of salt lingers on Alec’s skin when they kiss after a midnight dip on the villa's private beach.

“Aku cinta kamu,” Magnus whispers in the night.

“What does it mean?” Alec asks, his voice a low rumble in his chest.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alec grins and steals another kiss. 

The hammock rocks back and forth gently, and they fall asleep to the sound of the ocean coming back on the shore. Sometimes they stay awake though, and dance under the moon. Alec steps on Magnus’ feet and Magnus laughs. No matter how many lessons they take, Alec is too busy worrying about doing well to let go and simply sway in Magnus’ arms.


	13. Seems like Alec let the cat out of the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec's time in Bali has only strengthened their relationship.   
> What happened in New York in the meantime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I wasn't sure I would make it for today but I did! Chapter 14 only needs to be edited now, and then it's good to go o/ 
> 
> Thank you so much for keeping up with Alec 😻. I'm considering changing the title to _Lovers who haven't met yet_ so don't freak out if I do ♥ Without further ado, enjoy chapter 13 :D

Alec cannot find Church when they come home to the loft. The Russian Blue hides away, and Chairman Meow remains curled up on the couch, unhelpful. Magnus is dozing off next to the Maine Coon, and Alec tries not to panic because there is no way Ragnor or Jace let Church out.

He rings his best friend anyway, “Where is Church?”

“At the loft, dumbass,” Jace grunts into the phone.

“I can’t find him.”

“He spent two weeks on the couch,” Jace argues weakly.

“Who saw him last, you or Ragnor?”

There is a long, pregnant pause. Alec’s eyebrows shoot up as he wonders what could cause such a hesitation on Jace’s part, before panic overtakes him again. What happened to his cat?

“Erg, the both of us. He was there, just get some sleep and look better in the morning bro.”

Jace sounds weird, almost freaked out and he hungs up without saying goodbye. It leaves Alec at loss of what to say, not that his best friend would hear him anyway, and he turns to Magnus instead.

“I think something happened between Ragnor and Jace.”

Magnus doesn’t dignify him with a reply either. Alec sighs, throwing a sequin covered quilt over his boyfriend, and steps around their luggage to look for Church once more.

He tries the bathroom out of despair, and discovers his cat hiding in the bathtub, like nothing’s wrong. A deep sigh escapes Alec and he sits on the toilet, running a hand through his hair.

“You scared me there,” he tells Church.

The Russian Blue meows and Alec stares at Church in disbelief. This, never happens. For a moment, he fears the cat is sick somehow and his vet instincts kick in as he tries to reach in the bathtub to check on Church.

Church scratches him. Hard.

“What is wrong with you?!”

“Alec,” Magnus calls from the living room. “Stop arguing with Church, you know it’s a lost cause.”

Magnus sounds sleepy, and Alec hears some ruffling of fabric as the tour guide makes his way up the stairs and to the bedroom. Alec throws Church a dirty look but gives up for now. He can barely stand, and needs to sleep this jet-lag off before he goes hand to hand with the cat.

“You know where to find me if you start puking all over the bathroom,” he tells Church tiredly.

The cat has long learned that being a vet, Alec is quick to react when Church is sick. He wishes Church would bring him dead mice rather than puke everywhere though, one is more flattering than the other, even though both are gross.

Alec crawls in bed with Magnus and promptly falls asleep. Fortunately, he doesn’t wake up to an unpleasant smell. Magnus is not in bed, and Alec finds him near the drink cabinet with a look of pure disbelief on his face. The vet rubs his eyes, shivering with the morning chill in just his shirt and boxers.

“They drank everything,” Magnus whispers. “It’s empty.”

“Why did you look into the drink cabinet so early in the morning?” Alec asks him.

“They say Irish coffee is the best remedy to jet-lag.”

Magnus shrugs, turning to Alec for a hug which the vet delivers. He slides his arms beneath Magnus’ dressing gown to enjoy the warmth of his boyfriend. Magnus kisses his neck with a sigh, and when they go back to bed to cuddle some more, neither Church nor the Chairman come bother them.

“Is Church still in the bathtub?” Alec wonders after a while.

“I saw him under the couch.”

Church doesn’t usually hide under the furniture. This is peculiar, and Alec really wants to find out what happened to his cat (and incidentally, between Jace and Ragnor). Alec rolls on his back and chuckles as Magnus crawls after him, sprawling over the vet’s chest.

“Not moving until next week,” Magnus huffs.

“You realize I’m working again on Monday?”

“Don’t care. I’ll just keep you here.”

Alec laughs out loud and runs a hand through Magnus’ hair. It’s not like he minds staying in bed all day, not in good company. The cats eventually come find them when they grow hungry, and Alec drags Magnus out of bed to feed the beasts, and themselves.

Sunday evening comes all too soon, and Alec goes in search of Church once again when comes the time to leave. The cat is nowhere to be found (not even the bathroom) and Alec trails through the loft helplessly, wondering what new hide Church came up with.

“What is up with him?” he mutters to himself.

“Found him!” Magnus calls from the kitchen.

The Russian Blue hides under the sink, peering at them with too bright eyes. They crouch in font of the cabinet to try and get the cat to come out. Alec is not willing to put his hands in there, and holds back Magnus too. There is no way he lets Church scratch his boyfriend.

“Come out, we’re going back to the flat,” Alec tries to coax the cat into action instead.

Church yawns and turns his back on them. Alec stares, dumbfounded, at the cat who has obviously decided to stay here. That when it hits him, Church playing hide and seek since they came home to the loft. Church doesn’t want to leave the loft.

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or embarrassed,” Magnus comments.

“I don’t know what to do,” Alec replies.

He can’t just leave his cat at Magnus’. He stands up from his crouch, leaning against the counter top and breathes in deeply to try and clear his thoughts. He’ll just have to grab a piece of cloth and catch Church like any other cat gone feral. It breaks Alec’s heart, but there is no other way and what about the next time he comes to the loft? This might happen again.

“Maybe you could… move in with me?” Magnus tries.

He sounds hesitant and Alec can’t see the tour guide’s face. They haven’t really talked about moving in, even though it would make more sense since they spend their time alternating between Alec’s flat and Magnus’. The loft is a bit far from the clinic, but it’s cozier and most of Alec’s stuff is already there anyway.

They worked well together in Bali, happy to share the villa, admittedly with Adelaide and Asmodeus, but still. Alec is in love and he knows it won’t change any time soon. He has even wondered what it would be like, to raise kids with Magnus. Why is the thought of moving in together so foreign then?

“I,” Alec hesitates. “I guess I could.”

There it is, he said it and suddenly it feels like he should. He turns around slowly, surprised to find Magnus beaming at him from the ground. Church is still hiding under the sink, but Alec ignores the cat for the time being, offering Magnus his hand instead. He helps the tour guide up and steals a kiss, giggling against Magnus’ mad grin.

They don’t stop kissing and Alec pushes Magnus towards the bedroom, sliding his dressing gown off his shoulders. They climb up the stair slowly, stopping every now and then to trade kisses and Magnus presses Alec against the banister, cupping his erection through his pants.

Alec throws his head back, letting Magnus have his way as the tour guide kisses along his throat, nipping at Alec’s Adam apple. They stumble up a few more steps and Magnus moves back just enough to whisper against Alec’s lips.

“I was supposed to bring it up much more smoothly and have a real conversation about it with you.”

“We can talk more,” Alec breathes out. “Later.”

Magnus kisses him to stifle a laugh and they make it to the landing, grabbing lube while Alec gets rid of his clothes. He follows Magnus when the tour guide steps back, dragging Alec towards the bed and sitting down to press a kiss to the tip of Alec’s length.

Alec sighs, leaning in and brushing his fingers through Magnus’ hair as he relaxes into his boyfriend’s ministrations. Magnus glances up at him, licking over the vein on the underside of Alec’s erection and Alec keens, bucking into the fingers working him open expertly.

Magnus swallows him in reply and Alec holds onto his lover’s shoulders for support, a moan breaking out of his lips. He can see the outline of the white cat on Magnus’ left shoulder blade and stumbles forward as pleasure rushes through him. The tour guide takes pity on Alec, letting him go and pressing a kiss to the vet’s hip before moving further on the bed.

Alec scrambles after his lover, stealing a kiss as he lowers himself on Magnus’ lap. He plays with charcoal strands of hair, peppering Magnus’ face with kisses and presses his forehead against his lover’s when Magnus slides his fingers in Alec again.

“Just so you know, I’ll hold it against you. I swept you off your feet,” Magnus tease, nipping at the lobe of Alec’s ear.

Alec chuckles and sags down, rocking in his arms. Alec traces the outline of the white cat on Magnus’ shoulder blade to hold back, wanting this to last. Magnus likes it dirty, almost rough sometimes when they make love and Alec is happy to give it to his lover, but Alec is more of a sweet, traditional lover and wants to see Magnus’ face.

“I know you’ll catch me if I fall,” Alec breathes out.

Magnus kisses him, hard and they lose track of time for a while, embracing each other. Then, Magnus swifts them slowly, laying Alec on his back among silken sheets and his breath tickles the vet when Magnus leans in to kiss his stomach. He watches intently as the tour guide settles between Alec’s legs, holding on Magnus’ waist and sighs as Magnus brushes Alec’s thigh with reverence.

They move together and Alec locks his ankles behind Magnus’ back, holding him close when he realizes that soon, he’ll wake up by Magnus’ side every morning. Just like they did in Bali. He comes with that thought on his mind and Magnus’ name on his lips.

It comes even faster than he expected, and a few weeks later Alec carries the last of his boxes with Jace’s help, grateful for the elevator. The blond stuck by Alec’s side all day, very obviously avoiding Ragnor. Jace looks so flustered every time he ends up in the same room as the real estate agent, Alec doesn’t need to ask his best friend what happened. Between the empty liquor cabinet and Jace’s peculiar behavior, he thinks he knows. Alec doesn’t mention it.

Something happened between Clary — Clark today — and Lydia, too. They worked together to move some of Magnus’ furniture around and fit Alec’s, standing close and Alec thinks they make a lovely couple. Lydia looked chirpier than the first time Alec met her and the spark in Magnus’ eyes tells him that Lydia is indeed happier.

“I know I was a bit wary of that guy who wanted to get matching tattoos with you,” Jace starts out of the blue. “But I’m glad he did.”

Alec smiles and ducks his head. He found someone to share his life with, isn’t that crazy? Alec sure didn’t expect anything like that to happen when he first laid his eyes on Magnus.

“You tell me when you want to propose, I’ll be with you every step of the way,” Jace adds.

Alec almost drops the box.

“Please don’t,” he chokes. “It will only be Magnus and me when I propose, thank you very much.”

Jace definitely drops the box.

“Wait what? I didn’t mean… well I meant it but I didn’t think you were going to do it so soon!”

“Not right now but… someday,” Alec replies, shuffling his feet.

The elevator doors open and they hurry to pick up the box and step out. None of them brings it up again now that they’re with everyone again. Magnus ordered pizza while Jace and Alec brought the last box up and they settle in the living room to eat, sharing pictures of their time in Bali.

Alec can feel Jace’s appraising gaze on him all evening and the blond gives him a hard slap on the back with a solemn nod when he leaves.

Seems like Alec let the cat out of the bag without meaning to.


	14. Engagement tattoos are trending right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Church refused to leave Magnus' loft when Magnus and Alec came back from Bali. What was Alec meant to do but moving in with Magnus? Well, apparently Alec had some ideas, since he told Jace he would propose to Magnus, _someday_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This started as a fun prompt to get matching tattoos, and then a game of coming up with cute, unusual firsts dates before Malec decided they wanted character development. Since I really wanted to mention everyone's job and relationship status in the story I had enough content to write entire chapters o/
> 
> Thank you so much for keeping up with this story, I love reading your thoughts in the comments and usernames in my kudos email ♥
> 
> Hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Magnus decides he wants to paint the kitchen closets and drawers red, green and blue. It feels like something they could to together, Alec and him, to make Alec feel more at home at the loft. Even with their mismatched furniture put together in the living room, and Alec’s clothes among Magnus’, they’re still adjusting to living together. 

Magnus loves every second of it, even in the morning when Alec sits on the couch with his mug of coffee. The vet hugs it protectively to his chest, still waiting for the aroma of caffeine to wake him up enough to actually drink it. Alec puts his feet on the table, only to look at Magnus across the room, uncertain.

“Is this alright?”

“Of course it is,” Magnus encourages him.

The tour guide likes to sit at the kitchen table to go through his social media accounts. Magnus also knows cuddling on the couch with Alec is never a good idea, not in the morning at least. 

Except for unexpected lie-ins that make them late, they make it work. 

They go buy the paint cans over the weekend and Alec spreads plastic sheeting over the counter and floor, quick and efficient. The cats watch them curiously from the doorway while Magnus opens the cans without waiting, eager to see the colors. Beautiful, and he’s about to take a picture, searching his pockets, when he realizes it’s not there.

“Damn it,” Magnus swears.

He left his phone in Alec’s truck as they carried the paint cans up. Had it been anything else, Magnus would not have bothered to get it. As things are, he rushes outside, telling Alec he’ll be back as he grabs the car keys in the entryway. The elevator takes way too long to arrive, and Magnus shuffles his feet all the way down, and they all the way back up with his phone clutched in his hand.

He comes back to The Chairman up on his hind-legs, pawing at the kitchen wall. Except the Maine Coon is covered in red, blue and green paint, and so are his paws.

He stares as Chairman Meow, who has never — to Magnus’ knowledge — made a mess of anything in the loft, keeps smearing paint all over the white kitchen wall. It’s almost artistic, if Magnus is honest.

Alec rushes across the room, picking the cat up and dumping him in the sink. Chairman Meow hisses at him, but Alec turns the water on and washes the Maine Coon off paint.

“Magnus! Why are they open already?” he calls out.

Magnus steps inside the kitchen, not meeting his boyfriend’s eyes. Church follows, winding between Magnus’ legs. The mess on the wall is really pretty.

“Who knew you were so talented,” Magnus coos at Chairman Meow.

It makes Alec chuckle, for some reason and Magnus joins in, staring at the wall in disbelief. Alec busies himself with trying to get the paint off the Maine Coon’s hair and Magnus hugs him from behind, nuzzling his face against Alec’s neck. He can feel Alec’s shoulders shaking with laughter still, and Chairman Meow hisses at them.

“So we’re leaving it like that?” Alec chuckles.

“Yes,” Magnus agrees.

Alec wraps Chairman Meow in a towel to dry him as much as possible, and Church jumps on the counter next to them, purring. Alec sighs, leaning further into Magnus’ embrace, and they watch as The Chairman attempts to snuggle with Church, only for the Russian Blue to pounce away with a sound of disgust for the dripping wet Maine Coon.

Magnus hides the paint cans away, already planning on creating an Instagram account for The Chairman’s works of art.

Most of his friends refuse to follow Chairman Meow. Magnus takes it upon himself to make them change their minds and rocks up to Raphael’s jewelry shop for lunch with a spring in his step and the cat’s latest painting in his arms. He offers it to Raphael upon entering.

The design of the shop is minimalist, with dark stands to display the jewelry and lots of light over the glass cases. It looks chic, and Magnus suspects that some of the clients are really rich, not that Raphael will ever admit it.

“Keep your pseudo art for yourself,” Raphael bats the paper away.

“How dare you!” Magnus fakes offense.

The jewelry shop is empty, fortunately and Magnus looks around with interest. The rings are in shades of gold and silver, some designs bold, and other intricate swirls of delicate rose gold and pure white metal. He’s not going to buy anything. Raphael always convinces his clients to buy the second ring that caught their eye, coincidentally more expensive than the first one.

“Engagement tattoos are trending right now, it’s bad for your business,” Magnus comments, smirking.

Silence. Magnus frowns, glancing at Raphael over his shoulder. The lack of snarky reply is concerning. Raphael won’t meet his eyes and looks extremely embarrassed.

“What? Did you propose to someone and forgot to let me know? When is the wedding?”

“Don’t be silly.”

Magnus doesn’t push anymore, but keeps an eye on Raphael as they eat lunch together. He almost leaves with the drawing, but changes his mind at the very last minute, pushing the painting in Raphael’s reluctant arms.

“Your clients will love it!”

Raphael shakes his head, one of his rare smiles tugging at the corner of his lips, and Magnus steps outside feeling unsettled. This is puzzling. 

Magnus forgets all about it when he delivers another of Chairman Meow’s paintings to Catarina at the hospital.

“Oh thank you Magnus, the kids will love it.” she squeezes his arm in gratitude.

Magnus can feel his eyes water. He knows she’ll show it to excited children who really need it to forget about chronic pain and unfair diseases. If only Magnus could to more… He shakes his head before giving way to somber thoughts and adds a well deserved pastry for Cat.

His last stop is Aline’s shop. She looks a bit surprised to see him here, and Magnus walks up to the counter with a smile, showing her Chairman Meow’s artwork.

“Would you be interested in my cat’s painting?” 

She smiles and pushes her hair behind her ears, “Why not.”

“He has an Instagram too!” Magnus gushes.

Aline looks it up and follows the account, both of them wearing matching grins as she likes all of Chairman Meow’s masterpieces. She displays the one Magnus brought in her bookshop, and he leaves with the promise of grabbing coffee together soon.

He comes home to the delicious smell of chicken parm. Alec set the table on the balcony and the cats are nowhere to be found, which either means they’re on the bed and will take most of the space then Alec and Magnus call it a night, or that there is something wrong somewhere in the loft.

Magnus decides against worrying about it just yet, joining Alec in the kitchen instead. Alec is wearing one of his finest sweaters today and the colorful wall stares back at them when they hug. The vet presses a kiss to Magnus’ hair before moving to take the food off the stove, and Magnus helps his boyfriend carry the food outside.

“What’s the occasion?” Magnus inquires.

“Hm,” Alec blushes. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Magnus replies evenly.

“It’s gonna be cold if we don’t eat soon”, Alec blurts out.

The tour guide complies to the unspoken suggestion of getting started on the food rather than questioning Alec’s motive. The food is good and they share a glass of wine as the night falls over New York.

“I think Aline really likes Chairman Meow’s art,” Magnus recalls as he tells Alec about his day.

“It’s surprisingly good, for a cat,” Alec agrees.

Magnus is pretty sure he sees Alec drop something under the table and a moment later the cats stroll onto the balcony, tails flicking. Chairman Meow stares at Magnus with wide while Church retrieves a piece of chicken under the table. The Maine Coon has expressive eyes and something dangles from his collar, sparkling.

“Magnus Bane,” Alec starts and when Magnus looks at him, Alec has gone down to one knee. “I don’t know if what I felt when we met was love at first sight, but it sure feels like it was. Getting a matching tattoo with a stranger was definitely the craziest decision I’ve ever made, and I never regretted it because I got it with _you_.”

The cats rub against Alec, and Chairman Meow purrs happily when Alec picks him up, angling the Maine Coon to show the engagement ring dangling from his collar. Church paws at Alec’s arms, jealous of the attention given to The Chairman, and there is a matching ring on his collar too.

“I know we still have a long way to go, and there is no doubt in my mind that we’re meant to be together,” Alec goes on. “I want to take care of you on your bad days and share your good days because your happiness brings me joy and if I could, I would make damn sure you’re happy every day. As it is, I don’t have any control on rude teenagers and annoying tourists.”

Magnus presses a hand to his mouth, chuckling at that, and watches as Alec retrieves the rings from the cats, offering them to Magnus on the palm of his hand. There is something written on the inside, and Magnus has to hold back a sob when he realizes it’s matching I love yous in Indonesian.

“Will you marry me?” Alec says at last.

“Yes,” Magnus breathes out, scrambling off his seat to kneel next to Alec. “Wait no,” he amends and hurries to explain himself when Alec’s face falls. “Only if you’ll marry me too.”

Chairman Meow chooses that moment to jump out of Alec’s arms and disappear in the living room, and Church loses patience, scratching Alec’s hand. Magnus catches the rings just in time and falls in Alec’s arms, laughing and crying as they put the rings on.

“Some things never change,” Alec sighs.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Magnus whispers.

He throws his arms around Alec’s shoulders, hugging him tight. Alec embraces him too, and Magnus beams when he sees the ring on his finger. It’s discreet, an elegant band of gold and words like poetry carved on the inside.

“Raphael made them,” Magnus guesses.

Alec nods and Magnus finds himself thinking his boyfriend — fiancé now — might have been right. Whatever they felt when they first met, it has to mean something. 

Maybe they were simply lovers who hadn’t met yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pss, can I interest you in a missing scene [here](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/632938267073036288/missing-scene-alec-comes-home-its-still)? The #autopromo leads to moodboards I made for my fics too, if you like to watch pretty pictures put together *shrugs*

**Author's Note:**

>  **I take prompts!** Follow me [on tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts) and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥
> 
>  **On feedback:**  
>  “<3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)
> 
>  _Constructive criticism is welcome_. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)
> 
>  _You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to_. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting [on my tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting), I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥


End file.
